The Frozen Heart
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: With the announcement of Kristoff and Anna's engagement, the Royal Court finds it only appropriate that Elsa finds a possible suitor to be King of Arendelle. Elsa invites three possible suitors and their families to stay with her until she makes a decision. She finds unexpected love and watches as her Kingdom becomes a place of scandal and lies.
1. Consideration

_Warnings: Femslash._

Elsa sat on her throne, her hands clenched tightly as she strained herself not to lose control of her powers. Her palms, instead of sweating, were turning cold as snow frosted the creases of her palms. She held her chin up high as she looked at the man presented in front of her.

Leo had been a faithful member of the Royal Court since way before her father took the throne and in everyone's mind, he knew what was best for the Kingdom. However, Elsa wanted nothing more but to remove him from that position at this moment.

"It is in the best interest of the Kingdom that there is a King to look up to, your majesty. I do not mean to offend in any way but a Queen is meant to be at a King's side to give support, not rule." His old traditional ways were rubbing her the wrong way and she could feel a headache forming. She took a quick glance around the throne-room and saw the rest of her advisors and the royal court staring intensely at her.

She could feel that they thought the same.

"Thank you for your suggestion, Leo. I will be sure to take into consideration."

Elsa could only wish that were a lie.

X

It all started with Kristoff and Anna's wonderful news.

Elsa was truly happy for them, she was but the announcement of their engagement sparked the topic between her and the Royal Court of finding a possible suitor to become King of Arendelle. It seemed embarrassing to everyone that the younger sister was getting married before the older one.

The Kingdom suddenly felt the need for a King instead of a Queen.

Elsa was now tense and frustrated since the topic came up, and it seemed to get in the way of everything. For example, wedding planning.

"Anna, just pick a color. Do you want Red roses or White roses for the centerpieces?"

Her younger sister sighed and pursed her lips together, as she stared, focused on the two separate centerpieces on the table. "Elsa, these things take time. I don't want to have a wedding I'll hate. Every detail is crucial."

The two stood in an empty ballroom, going over details of the reception. The two did this privately, finding it would be a good chance for them to bond over something and they refused to have others interrupt their sister-time.

"Just pick a color." Elsa deadpanned, feeling yet another headache come up.

"Elsa, you're…freezing the roses."

Elsa looked down at her hand, which she had placed on the table. It was true; ice was spreading from her palm all over the table and the centerpieces. She groaned loudly, taking her hand away and placing it onto her forehead.

"You want to talk about it?" Anna asked her sister, suddenly forgetting about the crucial detail of the centerpieces. Her mind may have been occupied by the wedding planning but she could make time for her sister – especially if whatever problems were causing her to lose control of her powers.

Elsa shook her head. She excluded Anna from the Royal Court meetings since she became Queen. She didn't want Anna to be concerned with the issues in the Kingdom nor know the embarrassing fact that everyone wanted Elsa to be engaged.

"Is it about you getting married?"

What? Elsa shot her eyes open, taking her hand away from her face and glancing at her little sister who smirked knowingly at her. "How do you know about that?" She felt herself blush darkly, and tense up.

"People talk, Elsa." Anna said softly, looking to her sister with soft eyes. "You know you can talk to me about anything. We're sisters; we should tell each other everything."

Elsa looked to the floor, avoiding Anna's gaze. "I want to do what's best for the Kingdom, Anna but…I can't see myself becoming married to some man." She said truthfully, feeling herself sink slowly. Elsa felt so selfish for saying that. The Kingdom needed a King and it was her responsibility to marry.

"Well, then you should have a ball. You know, to meet some princes and see if you can find someone suitable for you."

Elsa bit her lip, almost snapping a comment about the last man they met at a ball – Hans.

"You should consider it. It would be a good opportunity to meet people." Anna continued on, her sister cringing with every word. Elsa could have the villagers in and out of the gates but strangers who weren't residents of Arendelle were another story.

"I'll consider the idea."

_And scene. This is my first Disney fanfiction and it feels kind of. Weird. _

_I hope you all enjoy the story as it continues. The only warning I can give right now is that I'm a college student and a part-time worker with maximum hours so…my updates will not be every-day, but they will be within the same month of the last update._

_Reviews (and criticism) are appreciated. _


	2. The Suitors

_Warning: The author is very, very sorry that she disappeared – she's back now and with full intentions to continue this story on a semi-weekly basis. Also, this story will have some __**mature **__**audience **__(__**MA**__) conversations. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elsa liked these moments with her sister. When they were alone together and she could just talk as herself and not as a Queen.

She sat cross-legged behind her younger sister, brushing her long hair to prepare it into a braid for bed. Anna's room was right across from hers and before bed, they had a routine. Anna would come to Elsa's room and Elsa would braid her hair before they slept.

To a normal bystander, it seemed like a routine that would be normal between little girls, not young women. Elsa and Anna never had a true childhood together after the memories were erased and Elsa restrained herself to her room.

They had these routines to make up for all that lost time as little girls.

Anna sat with her knees tucked under her chin, and her skinny arms wrapped around her legs. She sighed; a little weary of Elsa's announcement. "Does this mean I have to be on my best behavior for a whole month?"

She could hear her sister giggle behind her. "It's just one month, Anna. I imagined you would be running off with Kristoff most of the time anyways."

Anna smiled to herself, imagining the blonde-haired dork she was engaged to. Moving her left hand up to the front of her face, she looked at the diamond ring on her finger. Kristoff worked non-stop, day and night shifts for a month and a half before he could finally afford the ring for her.

She still remembered the day he proposed. They had a boat-ride in the early morning, and then picked out food at the local market for a picnic up in the mountains. He took her to the lake where they had met Olaf. (She argued it was much prettier during the winter but the spring-time was beautiful too.)

He had gotten down on one knee and told her this is the place he noticed her for the first time. Before, he had saw her as just some girl he had to take to a destination, but when she interacted with Olaf and _'that smile'_ – that's when he noticed she was much more than some girl.

Anna admits, she nearly burst into tears during the speech he gave her about how he fell in love with every aspect of her, from her laugh to the pout she made when frustrated to the little snore she did when sleeping.

When he finally asked the question, she shouted yes at the top of her lungs and pounced onto her fiancé, kissing him all over his face.

She hoped by the end of this month, her sister would have the same kind of proposal from someone she loved too.

"I'll probably do that." She finally said, putting her arm back around her legs. "So…who is coming?"

Elsa sighed, not wanting to really discuss the subject. "I've invited three possible suitors. Their Kingdoms are powerful and it could benefit Arendelle if I was to marry one of them."

"What are their names, how do we even know if we can trust-?"

"Anna…" Elsa warned, lightly pulling on a strand of her sister's hair. Anna whimpered, and turned her head to glare back at Elsa with her lips pursed together in annoyance.

"I really don't want to talk about it..."

"I want to know." Anna said firmly, holding tightly onto her hair to make sure Elsa couldn't pull on it again.

Elsa sighed once again, slapping Anna's hand away and continuing to braid her hair. "I invited Oliver from Redhill – he's coming with his younger sister, Marie." She answered, prepared for what her sister would surely say.

"Redhill…? I've heard rumors about that place; doesn't that family like to stick to…their 'royal blood-line'?" Anna asked with obvious disgust in her voice, as she quoted around the words that made a shiver down her spine.

It was true. The Royal families of Redhill were inbred for seven generations. It wasn't taboo for some Kingdoms to stick to their blood-line but that had never been done in Arendelle and Elsa wasn't planning for it any time soon either.

"Robert Leroy, the King, is the first to break the blood-line. He married a maid in the Castle and they had Oliver and Marie." Elsa explained, tying the end of the braid and tugging on it lightly to let her sister know she was done.

Anna moved her body to lie on her side, facing her sister. She put her hand underneath the side of her head to support it up. "Who else did you invite?"

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "You want too much, Anna." She joked, leaning back onto the pillows of her bed. "There is also Christopher from Suncreek. He's the only child to King Samuel and Queen Carrie. Carrie became barren after she was poisoned at a dinner."

Anna's mouth popped open in shock. "She survived?" She asked. Usually, when someone was poisoned – that was it, there was no reviving them. It was rare to hear someone survive a poisoning.

Elsa nodded. "Fortunately, yes. Their Kingdom has supplies to herbs and other things needed for magic. I think Kristoff's 'family' would enjoy it there." She said, envisioning the trolls with crystals around their neck.

"The last is Axel from Kingshead. He'll be coming with his two younger sisters, Tatiana and Laura. They're ten and thirteen, I think."

Anna raised an eyebrow, Kingshead was another Kingdom she heard rumors about as well. It seemed that the most powerful Kingdoms were also the ones with the most scandals. "Doesn't their King do…certain activities that others don't agree with?"

Elsa cleared her throat, nodding her head. "They're only rumors for now; no one has been able to prove that King Alexander has…prostitutes at his disposal in his own Castle. All I know is that his Queen died during Laura's birth and he hasn't re-married since then."

"It's gross…" Anna muttered under her breath. The only acceptable suitor in her eyes was the one from Suncreek. His family didn't come from inbreeding nor did his King sleep with countless prostitutes.

They didn't have brothels or prostitutes in Arendelle, it was concerning that if her sister would "marry" Arendelle to one of these Kingdoms – they would have to visit places that did have those things.

"Dad made sure Arendelle was a clean place. He did a good job at keeping us protected from those kinds of things, Anna." Elsa said softly, her eyes roaming to the large framed painting of her father at his coronation.

What would he have thought about her inviting these strangers to his Kingdom?

"They arrive tomorrow, so go get some rest."

* * *

_Reviews (and criticism) would be greatly appreciated._


	3. Dinner

Elsa internally groaned, punishing herself silently for coming up with this ridiculous idea that only led to this humiliating moment.

She sat at the foot of the table, looking at the scene before her of three suitors, discreetly arguing amongst each other, trying to get her attention- and did one of them just throw food?

Anna giggled next to her; probably amused at the awkwardness of the situation and that it wasn't an up-tight dinner like she feared. Elsa nearly grabbed her meatloaf and shoved it into her mouth to keep her from giggling again.

"Elsa…three men are fighting over you – a lot of women would kill for that!" Anna whispered when she noticed her sister's tense body next to her at the table. She turned her attention back to her favorite one, whose name was Christopher of Suncreek. He was the tamest out of all three and was from the least scandalous Kingdom.

He turned his head to face her, his light blue eyes seeming to smile at her. He was definitely the handsomest in her opinion. His tan skin, black hair – and his accent! She could listen to his Spaniard accent for hours on end. Christopher was the most exotic man she's ever met and it made her curious to why Elsa paid no mind to him.

"From what I see, Elsa needs a King who can show her guidance and _love_." Oliver said, from Redhill – he and his sister had only one trait that made it obvious they were from a family of inbreeding for seven generations – they looked too alike. They both had olive skin, green eyes and black curly hair. His was tied up in a ponytail while hers passed her waistline.

It baffled her that they had no deformities of any sort. Yes, they were the first generation cut off from inbreeding but she figured there had to be a flaw somewhere.

There were so many exotic people at their table yet Axel from Kingshead was the only one to look like a local from Arendelle – blonde hair, blue eyes and pale white skin. However, his younger sisters, Tatiana and Laura, looked as though they were from a different mother with their brown hair and doe brown eyes.

Axel smirked, waving his hand. "I could show her more than just 'love'." This statement sent chills down Anna's spine. She turned her head quickly to look at her older sister who looked shocked beyond belief.

He just made a hint of having sex with the Queen of Arendelle.

"It's very impolite to speak of the Queen that way – especially when she is a present at the _dinner table_." Christopher hissed at the blonde-haired man, whose smirk only grew wider at the reaction he received.

"I'm sure you've done more than just show a woman 'love', dirty rat. You probably disrespected them with your own hands as well, like your father. I don't think Elsa would want a man of that status in her family-line." Oliver stated before taking a sip of wine from his glass.

"I'm sorry, is the only person you've ever made love to your own sister? Since that seems to run in your family?" Axel asked, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

Oliver's sister, Marie darted a look of disgust towards him. "At least our father doesn't have prostitutes at his disposal in the same castle as his underage daughters."

The arguments had crossed a line that Elsa never wanted to see again. She announced after that she would have separate meals with each suitor through-out the month to avoid this from happening again.

She silently closed the door to her bedroom, sighing. Leaning against it, she played with the braids her sister had done before going to her own room for rest. The braids were similar to the ones her sister sported every day.

They had talked more about wedding planning, agreeing they would have to sit down with Kristoff at least once during the month to go over the last details.

Elsa blinked, feeling her features go soft. Her sister was getting married to a man she loved, and who everyone knew would make her happy until the end of her days.

Would she have that kind of love by the end of this month?

"Excuse me?" She jumped from the door, hearing a voice and light knocking on the other side. Who was disturbing her so late at night? It was possibly an emergency if they needed her so late.

She opened the door and felt herself tense up at the sight of the handsome Oliver with his hair still up in a short ponytail. He smirked at her, nodding. "I like the braids; they're very cute on you."

Elsa nearly tore the braids lose, feeling her face heat up. "Oliver, is there something wrong?" She asked, keeping herself tense and standing up straight.

He shook his head, before stepping a foot into her room. "There is no need to be so tense, your majesty." Oliver glanced around the room, gazing at the obvious ice decorations done by the Queen.

Her powers were no secret, what; with the Duke of Weselton going around and telling everyone about the 'Evil Ice Queen'.

Oliver turned back to glance at her, that smirk still on his face. He stepped closer to her, having her step back in caution. He slid an arm over her shoulder, closing the door to her bedroom behind her.

Elsa found herself leaning up against the door once again, with a man's face close up to hers. She stammered, nervous and anxious to get out of the position. "May I ask what you are doing?" She asked finally, her stern voice wavering.

"You're a very beautiful woman, if you don't mind me saying, your majesty." Even in this position where he could easily take advantage of her, he still addressed her as royalty.

Elsa could only imagine her naturally pale face looking like a tomato fresh from the gardens. "So I've been told. Prince Leroy, I don't think this is appropriate and I'm not the least bit comfortable with you hovering over me like this."

"I know many positions that could make you feel comfortable, your majesty."

He was _seducing_ her! The prince's only intention of tonight was to have sex with her – hadn't he defended her earlier tonight when Axel made that disgusting remark of having sex with her?

"Prince Leroy, I thank you for your compliments but please, get out." She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back lightly before swinging her door wide open for him.

Oliver continued to have the smirk on his face. He grabbed Elsa's hand and gave it a quick kiss, a chuckle rising from his throat. "I understand if you're not comfortable with tonight, your majesty." He slowly stepped out of her room. "I promise you though, by the end of the month – I will have you wanting to see how a man properly shows love to his Queen."

Elsa slammed the door before anything more could be said.

What had she done inviting these men here?

* * *

Ayeeeeeeeee, so over the past two or three weeks, I've been refreshing my mind of all the fanfiction stories I write and am now up to date with everything and I am so happy because this means that updates will be more frequent, I won't lose the direction of the story and I am just so happy.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you wish, tell me what you think of the suitors and how Oliver acted towards Elsa – pretty creepy, huh?

Reviews (and criticism), as always, are appreciated.


	4. The Princess and The Ice Harvestor

The castle was a mysterious place to Elsa once she came out of isolation. She couldn't remember much of the castle from her childhood. Every day, she found something new, whether it was a new room, or a piece of furniture holding secrets of the past – it was constant exploring.

Her favorite place had to be the garden placed right in the middle of the property, surrounded by the castle walls. It was hidden from the public so it was Elsa's place of solitude when she needed to think.

There were trees, flowers of all sorts and stepping stones that explored into the small maze not too far off. It was beautiful, especially during the spring-time when the flowers bloomed at their full potential. The vibrant colors contrasted against the greys of the castle walls.

Elsa would have usually strolled by the flowers, but that wasn't the case this time.

"Oh boy…" She muttered, hiding behind a tree. She could hear the heels of his boots clacking along the stepping stones as he called her name.

Oliver Leroy was a very dense man. She found it flattering that he found her sexually attractive and that he was going to _such great lengths_ to get her attention – such as sending her roses, asking for the chef to serve her breakfast in bed and the poems! Who knew he was such a romantic poet?

The only problem was that it was obvious to Elsa that all of this was part of his strategic plan to sleep with her.

"Where are you, my little snowflake?" She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The nicknames were getting a little out of hand too.

Elsa let out a breath of relief when she heard his boots roam off.

"Queen Elsa?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Elsa turned quickly to the source of the voice and stiffened. It was Marie – Oliver Leroy's younger sister. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

The younger woman just saw the Queen ignore a suitor, and to make things worse, that suitor was her own brother!

"I-I can explain." She said quickly, continuing to feel her face heat up. She mentally cursed at herself for stuttering.

Elsa was taken back as she watched the younger woman fall into a fit of laughter. Marie waved her hand dismissively, her face flushed lightly. "I understand; your majesty. My brother is not one to be discreet about his _underlying plans_."

Elsa stared for a moment before letting out a soft laugh. She looked over the younger woman and smiled. There was definitely a big difference between Oliver and Marie when it came to their personalities.

Marie played with a lock of her black curly hair and smiled nervously up to the Queen. She was mentally scolding herself for acting so informal with Elsa – she knew better than that. "Your majesty, I apologize if I was behaving informally."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. "No, no. I like informal. I know I'm a Queen but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a…chill conversation now and then." She said, feeling odd at her use of words.

Marie nodded slowly, glancing around the garden. She seemed to be looking anywhere but at Elsa.

"Would you like to sit?" Elsa asked, gesturing to a stone bench not too far away from the duo. "I would like some company. My sister is with her fiancé, going over some last minute details for their wedding."

"The princess is engaged…?" Marie asked, blushing in embarrassment. It was her duty as a princess to know the news of every Kingdom – but unlike her brother, she spent more time with her nose in fictional books than gossiping with the Castle maids.

Marie was also sure that the _only_ time gossip came up for Oliver was during pillow talk with the Castle maids.

Elsa nodded, biting her lip softly. The engagement was what got her into this whole mess…She gestured for Marie to follow her as she moved towards the bench and sat down, gracefully.

"Yes, she's engaged to an ice harvester who lives in the village. I know it's expected that Anna marries a prince but we owe Kristoff everything. He helped my sister track me down, he helped her get back to the castle when I froze her heart, I…It's a long a story." Elsa giggled as she looked at the surprised look on Marie's face who sat down next to her.

"…And they love each other very much." Elsa continued, smiling softly as she envisioned the two on their soon-to-be wedding day.

"It sounds like it was meant to be." Marie commented, looking at the smile on the Queen's face. She could only guess that the love between the Princess and this Kristoff was truly beautiful if it got smiles like that in reaction.

Elsa giggled. "As cliché as it sounds, you're right. I think it was meant to be for them."

"Your majesty." Marie said softly, taking Elsa's hand into hers boldly. "I believe you will soon have that kind of love. You're a great Queen from what I've heard. You deserve nothing but the best."

She then cracked a small smile. "You probably won't find it with my brother though."

Elsa covered her mouth, soft laughter coming from behind her fingers.

X

"Kristoff, come on!" Anna coaxed, pulling on the arm of her fiancé into the castle. "It won't kill you! I just need to know which is better – the red or white roses for centerpieces? I tried to get Elsa to help but you know, she was stressed and then ice stuff happened and she ruined them!"

Kristoff had a tight grip on the doorframe of the entrance with his other arm, looking for help from the guard who never took a glance at them. He saw the man's shoulders shaking lightly, possibly laughing at his situation.

"Anna, I said I think white would be best." He answered softly, staring at his future wife while she continued to pull on his arm with no success of pulling him further in. "It'll match with your beautiful dress."

Kristoff chuckled as Anna gasped loudly, letting go of his arm. "Did you see my dress?! You know that's bad luck!"

Kristoff couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Anna was the most animated girl he had ever met in his life, and he found it bizarre that someone like him was so attracted to someone like her.

Grand pappy told him the other day about the beauty of nature and the balance within it - such as summer to winter, day to night, rain to sun and much more. He then told Kristoff how his relationship with Anna was much like nature.

There was balance in it and it held beauty just like nature did.

"I love you." He said suddenly, letting go of the door-frame and putting his arms tightly around Anna, cutting her off from her rant about bad luck weddings and dresses.

Anna felt her face go hot, and she slowly wrapped her arms around Kristoff tightly, breathing in the scent of pine trees. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear, smiling.

The two separated at the sound of light giggling. Kristoff raised his eyebrow at Anna who only shrugged, unsure of where it was coming from. It sounded like a little girl, so it definitely crossed Elsa out.

"Uh…What were their names?" She suddenly remembered the two little sisters from Kingshead at the dinner table last night. "Tatiana?" She called out, looking around the grand entrance.

The giggling stopped, and she felt a small smile come onto her face. "Come out from hiding, we're not upset." She turned to her fiancé and explained. "They're two princesses from Kingshead."

The two turned as they heard feet patter towards them. There stood two little girls, one a little taller than the other. The two smiled up at them, wearing spring dresses and nothing on their bare feet.

"Excuse me, your princess but we just thought it was cute how you and your fiancé were hugging." The taller one explained; who Anna assumed was Tatiana.

"This is Laura, she's ten." Tatiana said, holding onto her younger sister's shoulders lightly.

Laura waved shyly, not use to conversing with adults due to any older guests in her Castle being only there for 'business' as her father put it. They were always in her father's quarters and then left without saying a word to her or Tatiana.

"Hello there, Laura." Anna said softly, crouching down to Laura's height. "My name is Anna and this is Kristoff." She grabbed her fiancé's hand and looked up to him with a soft smile.

The two had discussed possibly having children once they were married. Anna was all for it and she wanted more than one due to knowing how boring life was when it felt like you were an only child – she could only imagine how horrible it was being an actual only child!

Kristoff on the other hand, wanted to wait a few years and possibly have one child. Growing up among the trolls, he had his brothers and sisters and as much as he loved every single one, he did find it highly annoying to share everything and never having privacy.

He also argued that babies were cute, but you could always give them back to the parents once they started wailing.

"Hey…Do you want to help us pick out last-minute details for our wedding?" Anna asked, smiling at the two young girls who gasped and nodded their heads furiously.

Kristoff smacked his hand to his face.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Reviews (and criticism) would be highly appreciated!

Thank you for reading and have a great week!


	5. Suspicious

Elsa planned for separate dinners' through-out the month with each possible suitor and their family members, with the exception of Christopher, an only child.

Not wanting to be overwhelmed by facing Axel or Oliver, who both made inappropriate moves towards her, Elsa planned the first dinner to be with Christopher who seemed the friendliest.

Anna escorted her older sister to the dining hall, a small smile on her face. "So, you realize this is kind of like a date? Christopher and you, all alone in the dining hall by candle light-"

"Anna." Elsa warned, turning her head slightly to glance at her sister, her eyes like daggers. "It's not a date. It's just a dinner for us to get to know each other better."

"That's exactly what a date is." Anna chirped before taking hold of her sister's shoulders and turning her body to face her. "So, you know you'll have to flirt a bit?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow in question, her lips parting slightly. "Why would I have to flirt?"

Anna giggled, amused by her sister's seriousness of the whole situation. "You have to flirt because it's a date, regardless of whatever you say. I'm not saying you sprawl yourself out on the table and tell him 'take me', but try to hint that you seem genuinely interested in him."

Elsa shook her head, her cheeks a flushed pink at the mention of the scenario of 'take me'. "Anna, I don't want to flirt with each potential suitor."

Elsa felt as though it would be distasteful if she flirted with all three of them, giving her Kingdom a bad image because of the Queen's 'restless' flirting.

"I'm not saying to flirt with Axel or Oliver." Anna crossed her arms, biting her lip. "I have to admit, I favor Christopher more for you. He seems nice and he hasn't done anything to disrespect you."

Elsa pursed her lips together. Anna did have a very good point. Christopher came from Suncreek, a place with herbs and natural medicine that could benefit Arendelle greatly in times of illness. Their Kingdom also had a better reputation than Redhill and Kingshead.

She also agreed that Christopher had been the most respectful towards her, or at the least, he hadn't made hints to sleeping with her _just yet_.

The two sat quietly, facing each other at the table. The two were eating away silently, awkward tension filling the air. Elsa felt uneasy. The first dinner with the other suitors, Christopher had been more willing to speak.

Maybe it was her? Elsa was always the silent one around groups, even during the royal court meetings.

"You know," Elsa started off, feeling her face heat up already. "My sister mentioned that you were very handsome. I didn't notice it at first but I have to say, I agree with her wholeheartedly."

She watched as Christopher's tan skin turned a deep set red around his face. He let out a laugh, playing with his hands. "I-Ah. Thank you for the compliment, your majesty."

He looked away for a second, his mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to say. "Your majesty, as much as I find you beautiful, you don't need to be someone you're not. I would prefer to know the real you."

Christopher smirked a bit. "I can see your sister influenced you tonight. I've read about you, I know for a fact that you're _very_ reserved. You don't need to impress me by flirting."

Elsa had a small smile on her face as her cheeks tinted a light pink. "I apologize, Christopher."

He shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "It's no problem, your majesty."

After dinner, Elsa requested Anna to visit her quarters so she could report back to her about what had happened over dinner. As Elsa told her about what Christopher said, Anna crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

"It was very sweet, I think and…why do you keep having that look on your face?" Elsa asked, lying back onto the pillows of her bed.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, sitting across from her. "It just seems suspicious. Most princes we've met have always liked being…pampered and complimented. They've also learned that women must do what it takes to please them since that's how it's been in royalty for generations."

Elsa waved her hand around, urging Anna to continue. "And? These men must have known that by coming here, they were going to meet an independent Queen – not someone who would lie down and do their every word."

Nodding, Anna shrugged once again. "You're probably right. It's just different. I think the reason I click to Kristoff so much is that since he's not royalty, he's fine with me being completely independent. Whereas a prince would expect me to do everything…"

Elsa giggled, watching her sister's gaze turn to the windows. She knew her sister was blanking out, thinking of Kristoff. Their wedding was only a few weeks away and she could tell she was nervous.

It was a big wedding, and the suitors would be present for it, along with the village and other Kingdoms. Elsa squirmed at the thought of the Kings and Queens from Redhill, Suncreek and Kingshead coming.

She was not looking forward to the dinner with them.

* * *

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT.** I have just published a story for Big Hero Six. (Which I am thrilled won an Oscar for best animated picture!) The story is called "Dirty Little Secret". So if you're interested, please go check it out – favorite, review and/or follow. It would mean a lot.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Reviews (and criticism) are, as always, appreciated.


	6. Safety

"You're a fan of singing?" Marie asked, leaning forward with interest to Elsa.

Since their first meeting, Marie and Elsa had been seeing each other daily in the garden of the castle. They would sit on a bench that they set up behind the bushes, avoiding to be seen from anyone - in Elsa's case, to avoid being seen by Oliver.

Elsa giggled, playing with her braid and feeling her face heat up. "You could say that I am…Do you sing?" She asked, putting her hands down onto her lap.

Marie shook her head. "I sound like a dying animal when I sing. Oliver and I use to have varies lessons when we were children. Our parents wanted us to learn everything; it was a very sweet gesture yet tiring at the same time." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oliver was always the more talented one, which is why everyone thinks he'll make a great King one day."

"I'm sure you have your own talents that not even your brother can do." Elsa reassured, ignoring the King comment.

"I've been called a thief by the maids in the castle." Marie shifted her eyes away from Elsa, clasping her hands together. "I happen to be good at picking locks and…when I was younger, I loved shiny things. It was my mother's jewelry that I stole but I remember the maids would get in trouble for not watching me."

Elsa cleared her throat, taking in the information that Marie just told her. She knew the rumors about the children of Redhill. Oliver was a promiscuous prince, and Marie was a thief who played the image of innocence.

"Well, I'm confident that my jewelry will stay where it is." Elsa placed her hands on Marie's joined hands.

The two stared into each other's eyes, small smiles on their faces.

"Your majesty, pardon my interruption but may I have a word with you?"

Marie jumped, pulling her hands away from Elsa, her face heating up. She and Elsa looked up to see Axel, on the other side of the bushes, leaning over for a good look.

"Excuse me, Marie. I won't be long." Elsa reassured, getting up from her seat and circling around the bushes to Axel who gestured his arm out for Elsa to take.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed together before finally looping her arm with Axel's. The two began to walk in long, slow strides through the pathways to the maze.

"Your majesty, I wanted to inform you that even if you shall not take me as your King - I would like for you to consider the possibility of Kingshead and Arendelle creating a partnership for trade of supplies."

Elsa opened her mouth, wanting to protest before being cut off.

"Kingshead has access to supplies needed in case of invasion. You know how that is." He smirked a bit. "I feel Arendelle is not well supplied for such cases of invasion; what, with the rumors of a certain boy from the Southern Aisles _single-handily_ holding your kingdom hostage."

Elsa gently took her arm away from Axel's. "I thank you for the offer, Axel. However, my kingdom is fine in the case of invasion. We've stocked up on weapons, and the guards have boosted their training program, recruiting new men every month."

She wanted to shove him, and demand him to leave Arendelle at once at bringing up the memory of Hans nearly taking everything from her and Anna. However, Elsa would only create conflict with the King of Kingshead by doing so. She had to grin and bear it.

"Ah, my apologies then, your majesty. I figured your Kingdom would need more supplies for safety in case such a situation was to happen _again_." His lips twitched before going into a full-out grin. "I hope this doesn't conflict any thoughts on picking me as your potential king."

Elsa pulled a smile onto her face, shaking her head. "Not at all. Now if you don't mind, I have a friend waiting for me."

She stood there, waiting for him to walk away. Axel nodded his head understandingly and turned on his heel, taking long strides and walking back into the castle from the backdoors.

"Elsa, is everything alright?" She turned her body, facing Marie who reached out to touch her arm. The girl's eyebrows were furrowed together, her eyes soft.

Elsa shook her head, looking back to the doors. "I'm worried I might have to keep an eye on Axel. I'm afraid he just threatened the safety of Arendelle."

* * *

Reviews (and criticism) are, as always, appreciated.


	7. Butterflies

Elsa felt like hurling up everything she had just swallowed down for dinner. Sitting across from her was Marie, and though she had no problem whatsoever with Marie – in fact, she rather enjoyed her presence; it was the person sitting next to her that made her sick.

Oliver coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. "So Elsa…" He started, taking a sip from his glass of wine. "Have I mentioned how beautiful your eyes are? So blue."

"My sister has the same eyes." Elsa deadpanned, eating a spoonful of her soup. She didn't mean to be rude but she couldn't find it in herself to look up at his face.

She heard Marie cough loudly and glanced up to see the young princess coughing into a piece of napkin with her cheeks tinted red and the corner of her lips curving upwards.

Elsa fought the urge to smile at the princess, knowing she had been covering up an obvious laugh.

"I see." Oliver muttered, his eyebrows lifting up. He quickly smiled again. "Did your Royal Court have any issues concerning your dress?"

"Oliver, I don't think that's proper dinner conversation…" Marie's eyes had bugged out of her head, facing her brother. "Talk about something else besides her clothing."

Elsa could hear it. It was distinct; a hostile tone in Marie's voice caught her attention. She knew the subject of her wardrobe was impolite but she did not expect Marie to become so hostile towards her brother over it.

"I'm supposed to be getting to know her." Oliver defended himself, not even bothering to turn towards his younger sister.

Marie scoffed, seeming to forget who she was sitting across from. "From what is underneath her clothing?" Elsa's cheeks were heating up. "I'm not even a suitor, yet I know more about her than you do already."

"Then you marry her." Oliver seethed, finally turning to his sister with a sneer.

Elsa didn't realize it before, but the two siblings seemed so hostile towards each other. Were they always like this? The two continued on and on in what seemed like a never ending argument.

"Ahem." The two turned their heads back to Elsa. "Oliver, your sister tells me that you're quite the gifted person. You had lessons?"

Marie blushed brightly, looking down to her food and away from her brother who stared at her with a look that only Elsa could explain as shock.

Oliver was shocked that his younger sister complimented him.

"Ah, yes, your majesty. We both had lessons growing up. I only seemed gifted because I listened." Oliver took a side glance at Marie, a small smirk gracing his face. "Marie would have been just as gifted if she wasn't so busy driving the castle maids crazy."

Marie coughed into her napkin again.

X

"Your brother and you seem very hostile towards each other." Elsa commented, walking along side with Marie in the gardens. The stars and full moon were the only source of light.

Marie shrugged her shoulders. "Oliver and I were never close. It was hard in a Kingdom were the other children said inappropriate things about our family's history of inbreeding."

Elsa winced, only imaging what comments Oliver and Marie got whenever they were seen together. Children could be so cruel.

"It had gotten to the point where Oliver never wanted to be seen with me, and as he grew older, I think he tried to make the point that he didn't need to have sex with his sister – that any woman would do."

Elsa bit on her lip, nervous to speak. "I had heard rumors that he's called the promiscuous prince."

Marie sighed. "They're not rumors."

"I'm sorry for bringing that up." Elsa apologized, stopping in her tracks and placing a hand on Marie's shoulder.

Marie smiled softly. "It's nothing, Elsa. Besides, it's too late for my brother and me to patch things up. We've been separate for too long."

Elsa shook her head, guiding the young princess to a bench. "That's not true, Marie. When I had no control over my powers, my sister and I never talked. It wasn't until a year ago, we finally spoke again." She smiled softly, picturing Anna's sweet smile. "Now, we're closer than ever."

Marie seemed deep in thought after Elsa told her that, and the two sat in comfortable silence under the stars and moon.

There was something about Marie that Elsa couldn't quite place her finger on. Her presence felt overbearingly sweet yet Elsa did not mind it at all, in fact – whenever the two were separate, she craved it.

Elsa didn't know how to explain her friendship to Marie, just that it was a sweet one.

"Maybe you're right, Elsa." Marie suddenly spoke up. "However, I did find myself incredibly uncomfortable with my brother tonight; watching him hit on you in such a blunt manner upset me."

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged. "I've gotten used to it the past few days. I never knew I was such an eye-catcher." She joked, lightly elbowing Marie's arm.

Marie's cheeks tinted a light pink. "Your majesty, even I have to admit – you're quite beautiful. As odd as it might sound, I'll definitely be jealous of the suitor who eventually wins your heart."

Elsa felt her face heat up and she almost felt like she had an Anna moment where she would have giggled and played with her hair nervously.

Being called beautiful by all the suitors, she merely rolled her eyes and ignored them but coming from Marie gave her butterflies deep down in her stomach.

"Thank you, Marie."

* * *

Annnnd, MY APOLOGIES FOR BEING LATE.

I promise I'm not losing track. I already know what to write for the next chapter and every chapter after that – however, I recently got a new job and…a lot has gone down lately so the most used excuse in the world – "Life has caught up with me."

But besides that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, I know it's annoying to hear this, leave a review. Reviews give me the confidence boost to keep writing. I think they're always confidence boosters for writers.

They encourage us to keep going.


	8. Confusing

"Good morning, Elsa! I have news about the wedding; I was able to invite Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene. They said…Whoa, what happened in here?" Anna cut off her sentence the minute she stepped into her sister's chambers to see what seemed like a thousand boxes on her bed along with roses, sunflowers, bleeding hearts and daises everywhere.

"Axel happened." Elsa answered, more grimly than she realized. She had already informed Anna about the events a few days before with Axel in the garden, having the young sister grow a bit more uncomfortable about strangers in the castle. "We're having dinner together soon."

"So he decides to smother you in gifts and flowers?" Anna pulled on a vine of bleeding hearts. "Way to win a girl's heart; by showing her you can buy whatever you want."

Elsa groaned, lifting a few boxes off from her bed and placing them on the floor. She sat down, and covered her face with her hands in annoyance. "I...He makes me nervous, Anna." She confessed, dropping her hands to look at her sister. "You should have heard how he spoke to me in the gardens about the safety of Arendelle and…it just seemed like he was threatening us."

Anna shrugged, stepping closer to the edge of the bed to hold onto her sister's shoulders. "It'll be fine, Elsa. You're a powerful Queen with a powerful Kingdom passed down by generation of our family. He has no right to threaten us." She smiled. "For all we know, he _was_ just concerned about the safety of Arendelle but he's such a creep, it just came off wrong."

A loud laugh creeped up Elsa's throat and suddenly the somber feel of the room broke free.

"He is kind of creepy, isn't he?" She asked, the corner of her lips turning upwards.

"Totally."

X

The day was average. Elsa spent most of her time dodging the suitors and spending alone time with Marie in the gardens. The two never seemed to stop talking, and they talked about mostly everything from their favorite foods to places they've traveled to.

Anna had given her the news that a royal cousin was coming to visit with her husband; they hadn't seen them since their parent's funeral. They were lost at sea going to their wedding and Elsa felt that they thought they were to blame for her parent's death.

She never blamed them. They only wanted to share a beautiful once in a lifetime memory with their family. It wasn't their fault the events that transpired.

Elsa was tired out and had just changed into her nightgown when a knock came onto the door. She felt her lips go into a small frown. Her nightgown wasn't appropriate for anyone to see. It was a blue somewhat-transparent spaghetti strap dress that went above her knee.

"Who is it?!" She yelled, not wanting to open the door only to see Oliver again, or even Axel after his rain of presents and flowers.

"It's Christopher, your majesty."

She let out a breath of relief, walking up to the door and opening it wide open. She had no problem with Christopher. He had never done anything inappropriate to her and would probably be kind enough to look somewhere else.

Christopher's face went deep red the moment his eyes landed on the half-naked Elsa. "Your….I, my apologies." He looked away, coughing into his hand.

Just as she suspected, he looked away from her. Elsa opened her mouth to speak before Christopher suddenly looked back at her figure, making her turn red. So he was going to stare at her. "Let me get a robe."

She could hear him follow her into her chambers. She reached for a robe by her bedside and threw it on quickly, before turning to hear a door close and lock.

Christopher leaned against her door, in sort of an awkward pose. He looked uncomfortable before striding up to Elsa, bursting her personal bubble.

Elsa blinked as Christopher wrapped an arm around her waist, possibly trying to get her into a compromising position. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Christopher, I'm flattered, I really am but I'm not that kind of person. You said so yourself that you read I'm _very_ reserved." She strode over to the door and opened it. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Christopher turned on his heel. He seemed tense as he walked over and closed the door, leaning into Elsa's face. "Or, I could stay for the night."

Was he suggesting…? Elsa groaned, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Congratulations on fooling me for longer than the other two. Now, get out."

Elsa couldn't believe that the one suitor she seemed to have the most faith in was just as bad as the other two; they only cared about having sex with her.

Anna, and even Marie, were slowly transitioning Elsa to favor Christopher to become King of Arendelle and now she could see that none of the suitors deserved to be King.

"Wait, wait." Christopher held Elsa's hand on the door knob. He sighed heavily. "I apologize for my behavior, your majesty. It was quite…obnoxious of me to do this to you. I'll leave you alone, and think of what I've done."

With that, Christopher opened the door and swiftly walked out, leaving Elsa in a daze.

_These suitors are becoming more confusing as the days pass on._

* * *

Quick update, huh? Well, I had some time to myself for the rest of the weekend and since this was my last updated story (I literally updated all my stories yesterday. It's kind of weird how fast I work at 4 in the morning.)

So this chapter is half filler and half important story development. It's kind of weird.

Inspiration for the whole Rapunzel thing came from a post on tumblr. The first image was of Arendelle's King and Queen leaving, telling Elsa they would be back – that they were going to their cousin's (Rapunzel) wedding – when they get lost at sea, the ship seen in the little mermaid in the beginning is the same ship they were in.

It broke my heart but it became canon for me.

Reviews (and criticism) are, as always, appreciated.

AND THEY'RE FUEL. GIVE ME.


	9. Blue

It was the biggest issue in all of Arendelle, and it still hadn't been resolved. The deadline was soon, and they had to act quickly before the date arrived.

"I said the white roses would be beautiful, Anna." Kristoff nearly groaned. His fiancé was dragging him up the walls with the centerpieces. He loved her like nothing else but he couldn't quite understand why she couldn't pick one yet.

He knew that they were important to her. '_The centerpieces are what draw the room together, and give a type of feel to the wedding day_.'

"I know, but I feel like they're too dramatic but then when I go back to the white centerpieces, it looks too elegant. I don't want our wedding day and the party to feel like a stick in the mud kind of wedding. I want it to be a fun day."

The two went on and on about the two centerpieces in front of them on the table, switching back and forth on their decision when finally, a voice interrupted them.

"You could go with blue roses, your highness."

Anna yelped, jumping back and turning around to face Christopher standing near-by. She nearly threw one of the centerpieces at him, being reminded of his actions the night before in Elsa's chambers.

"Is there such a thing as blue roses?" Kristoff asked, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows together. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Christopher nodded with a small smile on his face. "Yes, they're created. Back at my castle in Suncreek, there's a much bigger garden than here in Arendelle's castle, where we have herbs and different flowers." He walked past and plucked a white rose from its centerpiece. "When I was young, the cooks in the kitchen would make some sort of dye that turned the roses blue."

"So, do you know how to make the dye?" Kristoff asked, noticing that his fiancé was much quieter than usual. Which suitor was this one, the one who wanted to have sex with Elsa?

_Oh wait, they all want to have sex with Elsa._

"I could send a letter to the cooks, asking for the recipe." He looked at the average white vase with a round bottom. "You should also have a thin glass vase, maybe with some simple white bows tied around their centers."

Anna raised an eyebrow. Since when did a man pay so close attention to detail on wedding centerpieces?

"Blue roses do sound cute, and it would definitely be different." She said, contemplating the idea.

She loved it.

"Finally!" She grabbed the two wretched centerpieces she had been contemplating over for the past month and threw them into the trash, leaving Kristoff in shock. "I love it!" She told Christopher, a big smile on her face.

She suddenly forgot that this man tried to seduce her sister the night before. Wedding details were more crucial at the moment.

X

"Blue roses sound so pretty!" Laura smiled up at the couple, her toothy grin instantly making them smile back at her.

Kristoff and Anna had been hanging around the younger sisters of Kingshead more, and Anna was slowly trying to convert Kristoff to the idea of multiple children after their wedding but he still wouldn't budge.

The two decided to take the girls out to the village to eat some lunch. They waved at the villagers who would bow down to the young girls and offer them small tokens.

Anna found it adorable how grateful the girls were for everything, they were so polite, always saying thank you.

"I've never had chocolate before." Tatiana said in awe, examining a chocolate bar that was given to her by one of the workers of the bakery near-by the castle.

The sentence made Anna stop in her tracks. She turned to Tatiana, a thirteen year girl who had never been exposed to chocolate before. "You haven't?" This was unheard of; every child at one point has had chocolate.

Tatiana shrugged, looking away from Anna. "My sister and I are left to our own devices in the castle. Our father is too busy with his…friends." She looked lost in thought, her lips curving into a small frown. "Then our brother takes away our food sometimes when-"

Tatiana gasped, slapping her hand upon her mouth. She looked up at Anna who had an eyebrow raised in concern.

"What do you mean he takes away your food?"

"He only does so when he wants us to do something…" Tatiana said, trying in some way to defend her older brother to the princess. "I didn't mean that, just that he cares about us eating too much."

Anna could see the little girl was going back and forth from telling the truth to telling an excuse. If what she said was true about Axel taking away their food to make them do things (God only knew what), what did that say about his character?

Maybe Elsa did have a legitimate reason to be nervous around him.

She kneeled down to come face to face with the young girl, placing her hands on her shoulders firmly. "Tatiana, it's alright. You're not in trouble."

Tatiana stopped speaking and looked at the princess, nodding her head slowly in response. "I'm sorry, princess Anna."

Anna smiled softy and stood back up, grabbing the young girl's hand. "It's alright; let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Fuel, fuel, fuel.


	10. Petty

Elsa had just finished getting dressed for dinner when Anna stormed in with Kristoff into her chambers, spewing everything that she heard from Tatiana earlier before lunch.

"Anna, I have dinner with him in less than half an hour, and you're not helping my nerves by telling me this." She covered her forehead with her hand, not believing what she had just heard.

If it was true, then that showed Axel was not meant to rule Arendelle and that he was definitely not a man Elsa wanted to keep around in her castle with the other suitors.

"I'll have to ask him to leave."

"Wait, what about Tatiana and Laura?" Anna asked, suddenly stepping in front of her sister. "Tatiana seemed nervous throughout lunch; she probably thought she was going to get in trouble if her brother found out that she told us."

Elsa shook her head. "I can't keep silent about this, Anna. Could you and Kristoff keep the girls with you until we're sure they're safe from Axel?"

Elsa didn't want to believe that Axel was a man capable of hurting his own sisters but if he could take their food away just to make them do things (and God only knew what) then maybe it was best if they stayed with Anna and Kristoff.

"It's no problem; I'll even take them to see the trolls." Kristoff spoke up, walking to his fiancé's side to hold her hand. "I'm sure they'll love them."

"Just keep them safe for now, if anything goes wrong with Axel – then take them to stay with the trolls."

Anna nodded sternly. "We'll go see them now. You're having dinner alone with Axel, right?"

"Yes, now go." Elsa said sternly, guiding her sister and her fiancé out of her bedchambers. They sprawled out in the hallway, each of them looking uneasy. It was a delicate situation when it involved children.

Anna hugged her sister tightly, catching Elsa off guard. "Elsa, please be careful." She pulled away, grabbing Kristoff's hand and heading into the direction of the wing where the girls of Kingshead were.

X

The air was tense for Elsa. She felt stiff as a board sitting across from him; she wanted to ask him how he could be so cruel to such sweet looking girls. Then she remembered where he was from.

Kingshead. How could she have been so stupid as to possibly think that the prince from Kingshead would be a good possible suitor for her? How could she think that this man would be a good King when his own father, the King of Kingshead – was a royal pig?

"Anna has informed me that Tatiana told her something quite…unbelievable." She started, not even waiting for a reaction from him. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. "Your sister told her that you take away food from her and Laura when you want them to do things – she didn't specify what things but I can't imagine they're good."

Axel stared at Elsa, his face showing no emotion which only made her angrier. He wasn't showing any remorse or anything that gave off that he even cared what his sisters said about him to Anna.

He grabbed his glass of red wine and took a sip, his face looking as though he was contemplating his words. "Your majesty, how loyal are you to your Kingdom?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, how did that have anything to do with the things Tatiana told Anna?

Axel had a ghost of a smirk on his face. "My father is not a rational man, if I were suddenly sent home with my sisters, who knows what would happen to them and ultimately, your Kingdom? How would my father feel if his only son was rejected as a suitor by your petty Kingdom?"

"My petty Kingdom?!" Elsa stood up, backing up her chair. She slammed her hands onto the table, letting her rage consume her. She could feel the table getting a thin layer of ice on it. "My Kingdom has been passed down for generations and we are not as despicable as Kingshead with its whores and lies."

She stood up straight, irritated that he still showed no emotion towards her, not even shock when she used her magic. "You are not a man, you _are_ a monster for the things you have done and you will _never_ be King of Arendelle!"

Elsa stormed away from the table, slamming open the doors to the dining room. She stopped at the doorway suddenly and took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if she started up another commotion by giving Arendelle another winter.

She turned and saw that a trail of ice had followed her out of the room.

Axel walked up next to her with his glass of wine in hand, and smirked. "Well then, since you haven't told me to pack my things or just a simple 'Get the hell out of my Kingdom', I guess this means my stay won't be cut short. Goodnight, your majesty." He slowly walked off in the direction of his bedchambers.

Elsa had decided then and there, that Kristoff would have to take the girls to the trolls for the time being. Just until she could figure out a way to get this pig out of her Kingdom without starting off a war.

* * *

There was a good amount of fuel last chapter, plus I was looking forward to writing a raging Elsa.


	11. Punishable

"Are you alright, Elsa? You seem…distracted today."

Elsa and Marie sat next to each other in the gardens, as per usual the past few days.

Elsa hadn't told Marie the ordeal that happened the night before with Axel in the dining hall. She was too ashamed to admit that she let a man scare her into letting him stay. She didn't want anything to happen to her Kingdom nor the sweet little girls but she wanted so badly for him to be gone.

"Do you think I'm selfish?" She suddenly asked, realizing that her wanting to send him back, despite the consequences that would come from it, seemed selfish of her.

Marie raised an eyebrow at the question. She sighed, her face heating up and turning into a light shade of pink. "The past few days I've known you, Elsa – I've come to grow a high opinion of you."

"I don't think you're selfish at all. You're the most selfless Queen I've met in so long, and trust me; I've been to my fair share of Kingdoms. You're a wonderful woman and there is no way I could ever view you as selfish." She paused, seeming to contemplate her words. "In fact, I view you as someone I admire, a lot. A lot more than I think is appropriate for a woman to admire another woman."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, suddenly confused at the young princess' words. "What do you mean?"

Marie sighed, placing her hand onto her forehead. Elsa could see her face turning redder by the second. "I like you, Elsa. A lot more than a woman should like another woman."

Elsa still found herself confused. Her lips pursed together and her eyebrows furrowed.

Before she could open her mouth to ask again what the young woman met, she felt the soft skin of lips against hers. Her eyes widened to realize that it was Marie's lips against hers.

It was Elsa's first kiss and it was taken by another woman.

"I," Elsa pulled away, her facing heating up and her mouth gaping open. "I have to go. Excuse me, Princess." She immediately got up, turning away from Marie who called out to her as she ran back into the castle.

X

She glanced down at her bowl of soup, her face still feeling hot all day after the events that transpired in the gardens with Marie. It had distracted her all day, and she hadn't found the strength to confide in anyone about it – not even Anna.

Arendelle was a great Kingdom – Elsa couldn't refuse that but it held traditional values, and same sex relationships were definitely taboo enough that they were punishable by death.

How would the people of her Kingdom react if they found out that a princess from another Kingdom had kissed her? Elsa was more concerned about Marie at this point than anything else.

Elsa wouldn't be punished, considering she hadn't kissed back nor did she instigate the kiss but Marie would be executed if anyone found out considering she was the instigator in that scenario.

Redhill was just as bad – it was punishable by death as well and if Marie's father got wind of it, would he try to conceal that his daughter had feelings for another woman or follow the law to behead her?

"Your majesty?"

Elsa's head snapped up from her soup, nearly spilling the bowl onto the table. Her face heated up, embarrassed that she was caught so deep in thought. "Huh?"

Christopher raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, your majesty?" He cleared his throat. "I understand if you're still upset about the events from the other day – I'm sorely sorry for how I acted."

Elsa shook her head, she was already over that. She at least respected that Christopher was kind enough to remove himself from her bedchambers than having to be pushed out like Oliver. "You're already forgiven, Christopher."

"Then may I ask what is bothering you?"

Elsa bit her lip, looking back down at her soup. She needed to confide in someone but she couldn't tell Christopher exactly what happened.

Just like Arendelle and Redhill, same sex relationships were taboo in Suncreek - unless it was for a soldier's pleasure in the brothels by the docks.

She would have asked Axel considering that Kingshead was a vile Kingdom that allowed anything – even a man forcing himself upon a woman; which made Elsa's blood boil.

However, due the events the night before, she wanted to stay as far away as possible from Axel at the moment.

"What if someone who was dear to you committed an act that was punishable by death? What would you do?"

She looked up, trying to get some idea from Christopher's expressions. He raised an eyebrow and glanced away, looking as though he was trying to find the right words in the wallpaper of the dining hall.

"In all honestly, your majesty. I would do my best to hide it if it meant that whoever dear to me wouldn't be punished by beheading or whatever form of execution the Kingdom in mind does." He paused, seeming hesitant to continue. "I have someone dear to me that committed a big crime in my Kingdom but have hidden it, even if it means unhappiness for them."

"Unhappiness from hiding something that is punishable by death?" Elsa questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled softly, with eyes that seemed sad beyond belief. "It's still a crime, Elsa. They have to live with it and keep it from those they care about the most in fear that they will be told on and executed by my father."

Elsa looked back down to her soup. She was confused by what happened in the gardens with Marie but there was no way she would have her dear friend be executed by anyone, not Arendelle or Redhill or anyone.

She couldn't confide in anyone about what happened ever, not even her own sister.

* * *

Boom.

I made that happen.

I'll be honest; I've never really done romantic kissy scenes. For those of you who follow my 'Shrew of The West' story – you'll know what I'm talking about.

Seriously, I'm 27 chapters into that story and I still haven't made the main pairing kiss yet. I'm just not good at that stuff – so I hope I was able to manage it somewhat in here for Marie and Elsa.

Reviews would be much appreciated as they are what keep me going and I love to hear what you guys think of the story so far and what I've done with the different OCs and the original canon characters.

Much love and I hope you all have a good day and thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this chapter. 3


	12. Drunk

She played with the corner of the page. She hadn't read a word since she opened the book; instead, she sat there and thought of her actions the day before. She sat there and waited to see if the girl she so boldly kissed would come to see her today.

Marie Leroy looked around the gardens, her lips slightly curving downward. There was no sign of Elsa anywhere and she had waited for most of the day already like a fool.

If there was only a way to turn back time to undo the big mistake she had done, but at the same moment, she enjoyed the kiss more than anything.

Marie always knew she liked girls but that was the first time she acted on her feelings and the reaction she got was definitely not one she liked – in fact, she was scared the guards would soon come for her execution.

How could she be such a fool?

X

"What do you think of the suitors so far?" Elsa asked, swirling the wine in her glass.

It had been a stressful few days and for the first time in a while, Elsa wanted to indulge herself in wine and nothing more. The only ones with food in front of them were Kristoff and Anna, who sat across from her.

Kristoff coughed into his hand, looking down at his food. "I think they're a bit…eager. This is a nice way to say sex hungry." He winced as his fiancé swatted at his arm, her eyes wide. "I'm being honest."

Anna sighed, shaking her head. "I think Christopher is still a good choice, despite what he did the other day."

He was also from the least scandalous Kingdom and was very attractive so their babies would be incredibly beautiful, but of course she wouldn't say the last part out loud with Kristoff right next to her.

"What about Axel?" Elsa asked, just wanting to hear their opinion on the prince she had let stay in her Kingdom due to his threats.

Anna looked down; her opinion of Axel went straight down into the pits of hell once she discovered his abusive nature towards his younger sisters. "I think it's insane you let him stay."

Elsa sighed. It was difficult to explain to her sister about letting him stay, that she nearly had no choice or else Axel would have sent his father's armies to Arendelle and she couldn't have her people in war when Arendelle was such a tiny Kingdom compared to Kingshead.

"Oliver seems kind of cool, despite the seducing you every night act." Kristoff interjected, noticing the air going tense with the subject of Axel. He heard about what happened at the dinner, and how Anna had gotten so upset to the point of ignoring Elsa for a day. "Maybe he could be a good choice too?"

"Guys, come on – Christopher is the best option here. He's from a great Kingdom, one I think your family would like very much." Anna said, poking at her fiancé's chest. "They use magic over there with herbs, crystals and such."

"Are you just saying that because he's also the most attractive of the three?" Kristoff asked, a sly smirk going across his face. Anna heard Elsa giggle across from her as her face went red.

"No…I just think he's a good choice for Elsa." She said, half of it true.

Anna suddenly slammed her hands down onto the table. "What if we made our wedding into a double wedding?!"

"What?" Elsa and Kristoff said simultaneously, shocked at the younger woman's sudden outburst.

"I'm confused." Elsa said, raising an eyebrow while filling her glass up to the brim with the last amount of wine from her bottle. "Why would you want that?"

Anna shrugged, smiling softly. "It seems like a cute idea, but only if you want to, honey." She grasped onto Kristoff's arm who smiled softly and shrugged as well.

"I think it's all up to the Queen." He said, turning to Elsa who rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. He only called her Queen to make fun of her.

"I don't think so, Anna." She gulped down some of her wine, earning a raised eyebrow. "It's a beautiful day meant only for you and Kristoff. I couldn't possibly ruin it with me marrying one of the three pigs."

Kristoff snorted, hiding his face. It was obvious from her words that Elsa was starting to get drunk and that she would soon slur things out to them. "I think it's time you guys go to bed and I head home. Besides, I left Sven and Olaf with the trolls who were talking about some hairdressing technique-"

Elsa giggled, shaking her head. "Why go to bed when Oliver will just come bug me again for the hundredth time in a row, the horny prince!"

Kristoff couldn't contain himself as he watched his future wife cover her mouth to not let any giggles escape from her. The two couldn't help it; they had only seen drunken Elsa once – and she was possibly the biggest comedian of all of Arendelle.

The three continued talking for the rest of the night, poking fun at each other and at Elsa's drunken attitude.

Elsa couldn't help but think later about why she had to get married again when the family she had already was perfect. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the trolls were all she needed in life.

Why did she have to get married again?

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please review – they keep me going and I love reading them!

Kissesandhugs.


	13. King

Elsa, after waking up with a headache and hardly any memory of the night before, decided that she should apologize to a certain young woman. She figured the gardens would be the perfect place to look for her.

Elsa realized that her reaction to Marie's kiss, though perfectly understandable since she had never been kissed before (leave alone by a woman), was rude. She hadn't allowed Marie to explain herself and merely ran away and ignored her for the next two days.

After an hour of waiting in the gardens, it became obvious to Elsa that Marie had no intentions of coming to see her. She sighed and played with her hands, shaking her head.

She valued Marie; that much was obvious since she wouldn't tell anyone about Marie's actions. She didn't want anything to happen to the younger woman, and she certainly didn't want to lose her friendship over a silly kiss.

Besides Anna and the rest of her family, Marie was the only ally she had at the moment. Marie made her feel comfortable in her own skin and she felt she could talk to the princess about any issues she was facing, or could simply talk about herself.

It wasn't just the friendship she valued. Elsa remembered the feelings she got whenever Marie said something sweet and she would always smile when she caught the young woman gazing at her.

Elsa had come to the conclusion that she was confused.

Elsa was confused because she realized that there was a high possibility she liked Marie as well but she had been told all her life that you were _only confused_ if you liked someone of the same sex.

So, what was it? Was Elsa possibly someone who favored women over men or did she only feel like this because Marie's kiss confused her?

"Oh, your majesty, I-oh!" Elsa's head snapped up at the masculine voice of Christopher who nearly toppled over once he saw Elsa. She bit her lip from groaning in annoyance; the last thing she needed was a suitor around while waiting for Marie.

Christopher held onto a near-by tree, catching his fall. "My apologies." He smiled softly while his eyebrows furrowed together in embarrassment. Suddenly, he raised an eyebrow. "Your majesty, are you okay?"

Elsa looked up and pulled the corners of her lips up into a fake smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Christopher awkwardly shifted over, motioning to the spot next to her on the bench. "Do you mind if I have a seat?"

Elsa wanted to say no, she truly did but if she had to choose one suitor from all three, it would have to be Christopher and she couldn't damage a potential marriage with him by coming off as rude.

It was better than Axel or Oliver.

"I don't mind."

Christopher sat down slowly, watching himself from making any physical contact with her.

She couldn't help but squint her eyes at him. Just a few nights ago, he tried (and failed) to seduce her yet now, he was trying not to touch her arm with his own?

"I know I'm not highly thought of by you and your sister, your majesty." He confessed, avoiding eye contact with Elsa. "Your sister may thank me for my wedding advice but I know that deep down, she's still analyzing my worth."

Elsa let out a laugh, feeling the corner of her lip twitch up in response. "She may be angry at your actions for the other night but she certainly puts you on a pedestal higher than the other two."

Christopher glanced to Elsa, a smile coming onto his face. "That's good to hear, I suppose. Better to hear that than her completely hating my guts and thinking I should be kicked out from your Kingdom."

Elsa genuinely smiled back at him. It shocked her that after his despicable actions, she could even smile at him. What they said about him was true, he definitely was a charmer.

"Elsa, I thought about your words from the other night at dinner." Christopher spoke, his body suddenly going tense. He looked to her and his lips pursed into a thin line. "I feel I must be honest with you if your sister has been trying to persuade you to choose me as _your_ King."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. What suddenly brought this up?

"We spoke of my friend who had committed a big crime in my Kingdom, correct? Well…I wasn't completely honest who it was."

"As you may know, there are brothels near the docks in Suncreek. They're purely meant for sailors when they come home or are just traveling. However, some local men – and even women get in there for source of…entertainment." He paused, looking away from her. She could see his jaw tightening. "I've been in the brothels before, but never to lie with women. Only men."

Elsa nearly fell over. Was Christopher, the only royal child of Suncreek – the son who would have to eventually lie with a woman to continue the bloodline, admitting to being gay?

"I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out yet." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hands.

That explained why he was so nervous and awkward the night he tried to seduce her.

It also explained why he seemed the most desirable to women. He didn't come off as a snooty prince who demanded you to lay on your back for his entertainment, and his conversations with you were genuine. He came off desirable because he truly cared and valued you as another human being.

And to think it was all because he was attracted to men.

"Thank you…for telling me that." Elsa said slowly, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows and her mouth parting slightly.

Christopher sighed, his shoulders slumping forwards. "I feel as though I can trust you with this information. I don't want you to marry me without knowing that my heart will never truly lie with you as a lover." He leaned back, pursing his lips.

"Your parents…do they know?" Elsa asked, leaning forward with interest.

He shook his head, eyes glazed over. "It is my responsibility to continue the royal bloodline. It either continues or ends with me." He said, the words sounding rehearsed as though he had said it a million times before.

Elsa felt her heart shattering at the statement. Christopher would never be truly happy with himself or with any man he loved because same-sex relationships were punishable by death – which ruined any chance at the possibility of same-sex marriage being a thing.

"Christopher," Elsa said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I should let you know – even if you will never love me as your wife, I would be proud to make you Arendelle's King." She inhaled deeply, choosing her next words carefully. "If you will accept the offer."

Christopher turned his head, his blue eyes looking into Elsa's. The corner of his lips went up slowly into a small smile. "I'm happy to hear that, your majesty. I would be honored."

"Please, you can call me Elsa."

The two shared a smile and before she could react, Christopher had pulled her into a tight hug. She paused for a second before hugging back. It didn't matter to her that she would never be in love with him nor would he love her back.

Elsa knew since she was young that she enjoyed being independent – Yes, she loved connecting with people now that she could control her powers and was more open but she knew she didn't need someone to coo over and possibly drag her up a wall.

Christopher would be a good king to Arendelle, despite that he wouldn't be able to love Elsa as his lover. The two could connect as friends, just as it was when he first arrived.

Oh, how happy Anna would be.

The two pulled away and Christopher cleared his throat. Elsa could see the whites of his eyes had gone a bit pink, giving her the signal that he must not have expected her to be so accepting.

"I have to confess something to you, and since you trust me with something so big – I should be able to trust you as well." Elsa started, placing her hands into her lap. "I've been told all my life that if I had feelings for someone of the same-sex, then I was just confused. There is someone I met recently who has made me confused and I'm not sure how to confront them."

Christopher raised an eyebrow. "What do you wish to confront them about?"

Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "They kissed me." She watched as his eyebrows went up in sudden surprise. "I reacted badly and ran away from them. I was thinking today, however, that…the kiss surprised me but I wasn't disgusted."

"You think you weren't disgusted because you have feelings for them?"

Elsa nodded. "They make me smile, and they've been so kind to me." She shook her head. "I've always been alone and I've grown an independent woman from it, but when I'm with her – I feel that she could be more than a friend."

Christopher raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "Elsa, my only advice is to follow your heart." He coughed lightly. "I know that may not be my best advice but if you can't see yourself with her, then maybe it is confusion but if you can – then just maybe there is something there."

Elsa nodded slowly. She smiled softly, taking his hand into hers. "Thank you for trusting me and thank you for letting me trust you as well."

"I should be thanking you for allowing me to be your King after what I did."

Elsa's eyes shifted, seeing something at the corner of her eye. It seemed as though someone was walking into the gardens but when she glanced to look, no one was there.

She shrugged lightly and turned back to Christopher, smiling again.

"I wouldn't have picked anyone else, to be honest."

* * *

Long. Chapter.

Reviews would be SO appreciated. It took me forever to write this. I edit it like three times and I hope I didn't leave any mistakes. If I did, I will punch myself in the face.

HUGSANDKISSES.


	14. For Now

Elsa's morning had gone fine. She told Anna that she had chosen Christopher as Arendelle's new King (while leaving out the details of his sexuality.) Anna was happy for her and chirpy for most of breakfast, asking for details of Elsa's own wedding to come.

Elsa's morning had gone fine. She went to a meeting with the Royal Court, announcing the engagement. They were proud to hear that Arendelle's Queen was finally marrying – and to someone that was so sought after.

Elsa's morning had gone fine – until she received the bad news during her walk in the gardens. "Excuse me?" She asked, not sure what she had just heard.

"Christopher of Suncreek has fallen ill."

Elsa had been rushed to his bedchambers. He was a sweaty mess, mumbling to himself in his native language and eyes slammed shut in pain. They had taken off most of his clothing, leaving his undergarments alone.

"What happened?" She asked, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. She turned to face the nurses that walked around his room in a rush, seeming too busy to answer Elsa's question.

The doctor, an elderly male who had worked in the castle for years, walked up to Elsa. "It's too early to say, your majesty, but we suspect that he's been poisoned." He walked to Christopher's side and felt as his forehead for his fever. "We found a drink by his bedside and sent the liquids to your sister's…parents-in-law to be examined."

People knew about the trolls. They were welcomed creatures of Arendelle after The Big Frost and were great help in medicine due to their stock of natural herbs and abilities in crystal healing. However, for some doctors, the concept of trolls was still unbelievable.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed as she thought of last night. She remembered seeing the shadow out of the corner of her eye. Was it possible that someone had seen them? She was holding his hand and they did speak about him becoming King of Arendelle. Did one of the suitors do this?

She inhaled sharply. Oliver wasn't devious enough to do such a thing; he wasn't someone capable of homicidal intent. That only left Axel – and she knew that he was definitely someone capable of this.

She walked quickly to Christopher's side, taking his hand into hers. Caressing the outside of his hand with her thumb, she frowned. "Don't worry; I'll have him pay for his actions." She watched as he opened his glazed over eyes, still groaning in pain. "Please get well…"

The guards stepped back as the door slammed open and Elsa stormed out, her lips pursed into a thin line. She exhaled before speaking. "Guards…In fear for Tatiana and Laura of Kingshead, I command that you escort them to stay with The Trolls until further notice for their own safety."

The two guards looked at each other, eyebrows raised before looking back at her. "I command it now." Elsa said sternly, almost glaring daggers at the two. "I will not have my youngest royal guests remain in danger."

The two nodded curtly before turning and walking away quickly.

X

"I can't believe this happened, and Elsa just told me this morning that she choose him to be King too!" Anna said, arms crossed and looking down. She felt her fiancé's gaze on her. "It's insane, knowing someone possibly poisoned him."

Kristoff sighed. This was something he worried about. Elsa had allowed strangers to stay in their Kingdom without knowing what they were like mentally or even emotionally. He knew that some of the suitors weren't taking Elsa's rejection very well. "Do you think one of the royal guests did this?" He asked, remembering Axel and the entire situation with him threatening Arendelle.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, before hearing someone whimper. She jumped, turning around suddenly. Today's news had made her worried for her safety. She knew that whoever harmed Christopher was taking residence in the castle and that meant it was anyone's guess who was next to be poisoned.

After relaxing for a moment, she and Kristoff shared a look. They knew who it was. They've realized as of late that two young girls in the castle liked to sneak around. They were like spies, lurking around the castle and showing up at the most random times.

"Laura, Tatiana, come out here please." Anna spoke softly, not trying to come off that she was angry at the girls for giving her a jumpscare.

Tatiana and her younger sister stepped out from behind one of the columns in the ballroom, Laura's eyes were glazed over and Tatiana's head bowed down.

"We're sorry, Princess Anna." Tatiana spoke softly, her eyes shifted to the side. The two were avoiding Anna and Kristoff's gazes.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Are you two alright?" She asked, worried that the two girls knew about what had happened to Christopher and were now afraid that they could be hurt if they stayed in the castle.

Tatiana shook her head, still avoiding their gaze. "Anna, we have something to confess."

"We killed Christopher." Laura said softly, jumping as her older sister shoved her lightly in response. "What?!" She shouted in defense, turning to her older sister.

"He's not dead!" Tatiana hissed, her eyes widening and her eyebrows furrowed. She shoved her sister once again. "Don't say things like that!"

It took Anna about ten seconds before she fully understood what was going on. She shook her head suddenly, getting in-between the two girls who were continuing to shove each other and yell. She kneeled down, looking to Tatiana for answers.

"What do you mean you killed Christopher?" She asked, talking ahold of Tatiana's shoulders.

Tatiana sighed, shaking her head. She looked down to the floor. "We didn't think it would make him so sick. Axel told us to do it." She looked back up to Anna and then to Kristoff. "He told us it would only make the drink spicy – like a prank we would pull on other princes at the other Kingdoms." She placed her face into her hands, obviously showing that she felt stupid for believing her older brother.

"You put something into Christopher's drink for Axel?"

Laura nodded. She looked up as she felt Kristoff's hand on her shoulder. "We're sorry…" She apologized, her eyes still glazed over. "We always do what big brother says."

"It's just never been this bad before." Tatiana continued, frowning. "We didn't know it would make Prince Christopher so sick."

Anna pulled the young girl close, frowning. She knew if word got out that the girls put something into Christopher's drink, they could be held responsible for something that they didn't mean to do.

Axel had tricked them into poisoning Christopher – was it possible that Axel knew about Elsa choosing Christopher as Arendelle's new King? Anna squeezed the small body in her arms, scared that if Axel was capable of killing someone just to become King – then what else was he capable of?

Anna jerked back, hearing Laura scream and a thud behind her. She turned her head to see Axel, standing over Kristoff's unconscious body. The man held a candlestick holder and looked up to Anna, a small smirk coming onto his face before swinging the candlestick holder at her.

X

Elsa sighed, feeling her cheeks heat up. She knocked on the door, hesitating with each knock. With everything going on, she really felt that she needed to do this.

The door opened and she held her breath as wide intense green eyes stared at her in surprise. She cleared her throat, looking away. "Hello, Marie. Can I speak with you?"

She was afraid the girl would simply say no and close the door on her face, even though it would have been considered rude to do so to the Queen, she understood completely considering how she reacted to Marie's kiss.

"Come in." Marie said softly, stepping back and allowing space for Elsa to walk into the bedroom.

Elsa walked in and glanced around. There were books among books scattered across the guest room and the bed covers were rolled around in a mess, showing that Marie had been taking solace here the past few days.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Marie bent over and started to pick up books that were lying all around the floor. "Your library seems to have endless amounts of books and I've been trying to read as many as I can." She avoided Elsa's gaze and continued to clean.

Elsa should have thought of looking in the library. She remembered when Marie mentioned that she loved reading; she had even been reading when they first met in the gardens.

"Marie." She spoke, trying to catch the girl's attention. She watched as Marie stopped in place, still looking away. "I wanted to apologize."

"You what?" Marie suddenly turned her head towards Elsa, her cheeks turning a deep red. "Why would you need to apologize? I insulted you by kissing you without your consent and it was wrong of me to do so!" She exhaled deeply, dropping the books onto a near-by dresser.

Elsa frowned, looking down, away from Marie's red face which held anger. "Marie, I'm apologizing for my reaction. I should have let you explain instead of runnig away."

"Let me explain myself…?" Marie looked away once again, shaking her head. "Elsa, what I did was against your and my Kingdom's laws. Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

Elsa stepped back, eyebrows furrowed together. Marie had expected her to say something to someone"I didn't tell anyone because I value you, Marie. I couldn't have them execute you just for how you feel."

She watched as Marie continued to shake her head, avoiding her gaze. The younger woman sighed once again. She looked to Elsa, her lips now curved down into a frown. "I probably disgust you, don't I?"

Elsa had mulled over her thoughts the night before, thinking to herself if she was confused or not. She accepted Marie and Christopher for who they were but did that mean she was like them too or just very accepting?

It seemed like it took forever before she realized that she wasn't confused about her feelings for Marie. It would explain why she never found herself attracted to boys as a child.

When their parents were still alive and she and Anna still close, they would introduce young princes to Anna and Elsa all the time. Anna was always a bit of a flirt, but in good humor. Elsa, on the other hand, couldn't stand it when the other boys called her pretty or tried to be sweet by giving her flowers or saying they would marry her when they were older.

She felt more comfortable being around other girls than with boys, and she assumed it was because most girls hang around other girls, leaving boys out to do their own things by themselves.

That was until Elsa remembered a distinct memory last night. One she may have pushed into the back of her head to forget, until now however. She remembered how upset her father had been when a neighboring King yelled at Elsa for kissing his daughter during a game.

She remembered they had been playing a simple pretend game and they made Elsa play the King. She thought it was normal for the King to kiss his Queen at the end of a pretend battle and so she did.

Of course, Anna stood up for her sister when the other princess started to freak out after the kiss.

"_Your sister is a freak!" _

Would she have to face judgement like that again? She probably would but like Christopher told her – if she could see herself with Marie, then that meant there were feelings there and if there were feelings there, then Elsa couldn't just ignore it. She couldn't ignore the chance to be with someone she truly liked more than just a friend.

"How could I be disgusted when I feel the same way?" She asked, watching as the younger woman's eyes widened and her eyebrows went up in clear surprise. "I asked for advice from Christopher and he told me I shouldn't ignore how I feel."

"You feel the same way?" Marie questioned, turning her body to finally face Elsa. Elsa watched the younger girl step towards her, eyes examining her face, possibly to see if Elsa was being honest.

Elsa nodded, staying still as Marie continued to step closer. "I'm sorry it took me a while to realize this." She felt her cheeks heating up. "You've made me happier than any other person outside of my family. I know I like you more than just a friend since I can see myself with you and even though we can't be together for now, I want you to know how I feel about you."

"You know our Kingdoms would have us both executed if anyone were to find out that you and I share feelings for each other, right?" Marie asked softly, tilting her head to the side a bit. The young woman's eyebrows furrowed together in worry and a small frown appeared on her face.

The words sent chills down Elsa's spine, and she knew that this would always be a risk – to be in love with another woman was an immediate death sentence but as Elsa looked into Marie's eyes, she felt the chill down her spine turn into a warm feeling that traveled into the pit of her stomach.

"Yes." Elsa leaned forward, now returning the kiss given to her days ago. She felt Marie stiffen up before slowly relaxing and kissing back eagerly, wrapping her arms gingerly around Elsa's neck.

Elsa knew it would be difficult if she decided to be partners with Marie permanently. The two were from different Kingdoms and the only time they would see each other would be for royal events.

But for now, she just wished to get lost in the moment with the young woman she had fallen for.

* * *

FuneralCricket – I absolutely love your reviews, they always make me smile because I know I'm doing something right if you're questioning little things here and there. Trust me, in due time, all your questions will be answered.

Thank you for your favorites, follows and more! They make me so happy to be writing this story and it makes me feel like I'm doing something right.

Reviews would be highly appreciated!

AND WHOO, SIX PAGES.

Sobbing, I need coffee.


	15. Oliver

Two important announcements at the end.

* * *

Elsa leaned against the door of her bedchambers, cheeks flushing pink as she thought of the events the night before. She spent the night with Marie, and the two formed as one – and it was Elsa's first time doing anything of the sort.

Marie had guided her for most of it, having more experience out of the two. It made Elsa jealous to picture Marie with anyone else but her; however, Marie told her to calm down and made any feelings of jealously melt away with a kiss and stroke.

Marie laughed when Elsa freaked out about a layer of ice that spread on Marie's thigh. Elsa decided to take the reins and pleasure Marie like she had done for her. She hadn't been paying any attention to her hands until she looked down and saw the ice.

She told Marie to tell her the next time she does it, but Marie shook her head._ 'I like it; it's like an alternative to a hickey. Everyone will know I'm yours.'_

It was the most beautiful night of Elsa's life and she would cherish the memory forever.

Elsa jumped, a knock vibrating against her back through the door. She groaned, irritated. She had just returned to her bedchambers this morning and already, she had to go back to her duties as Queen. "Give me a moment." She spoke, turning to a mirror to check her appearance.

Her hair was loose and all over the place, sticking out in odd angles. Her dress was ripped near her chest, showing off cleavage (she felt her face heat up at this). She chuckled, _clearly this is presentable enough_.

She grabbed her bathrobe from her bed and wrapped it around her figure, hiding her ripped dress. She figured the hair could seem like a product from a restless night of sleep.

Opening the door, she internally groaned. It was Oliver, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. Elsa was impressed, this was the first time he had ever tried to seduce her in the morning. "May I help you, Prince Leroy?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip while holding onto the front of her bathrobe with the other.

"Yes, may I come in?" Oliver asked, smirking at her still.

"What's stopped you before?" She asked, remembering the countless times he just strolled in, failed to seduce her and then walked out – saying he would come back the next day to try again.

"Good point." He said, before strolling into her room. She rolled her eyes, not fully awake enough for this. She closed the door, and turned to face him with arms crossed.

"So what have you planned this time?" She asked. Every day, he had a new strategy to seduce her and although she did think it was impressive – they never worked and that certainly wouldn't change today just because it was morning.

Oliver smiled, his chest puffed out and a hand running through his hair. "Have you ever had breakfast and sex in the morning?" He asked, gesturing to her bed. He took a double take, probably noticing that her bed hadn't been slept in.

Each time he asked if she have had sex or done anything of that nature, she would reply back with her own question. "Would you eat breakfast first or have sex first?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow, staring at her. "That's the first time I've heard you even say the word 'sex'. I must admit, all this time – I just thought you were some prudish virgin."

Her patience was wearing thin, and this had cut it short. "Oliver, I must refuse your attempts to seduce me, once again. I've met someone special." She muttered the last part, remembering that the special someone was, in fact, his younger sister.

"Oh, is that so?" Oliver leaned forward with interest to Elsa, gently grabbing her chin to look into her eyes. She pulled away from his grip, blushing red. "My apologies, your majesty, I just wanted to see if your eyes were sparkling."

Elsa perked an eyebrow at him. "If my eyes were sparkling?" She repeated, the words sounding ridiculous to her. Clearly, the inbreeding had done something to him and skipped right over Marie.

"Yes, in fact," He did a swift look at her body, up and down. "You're practically glowing like a girl who was deflowered."

Elsa was afraid she might have been sweating bullets, hearing those words come out of his mouth. She let go the front of her robe to point an accusing finger at him. "Now, listen here-"

"Your clothes have been ripped? I'm going to take a guess and say Axel; he seems rough enough to do something like that. Though, I never thought you would have him as your King in a million years considering his Kingdom is nothing short of a brothel's bedroom floor. They are quite messy, those floors."

Elsa groaned, slamming her hand to her forehead. This was how their times together usually went. He would pick at her for the simplest things, and of course, she couldn't send him home. It would only cut her time with Marie short.

"Wait." She pulled her hand away from her face and raised an eyebrow to him, mouth parted. "You don't care if I might have picked Axel to be King?"

Oliver frowned a bit and shook his head. "No, not at all." He tilted his head a bit, eyebrows furrowed. "However, I would tell you to reconsider your options – but, I have a slight feeling Christopher is more in love with me than you."

"You don't care if you aren't chosen to be king?"

"Elsa," Oliver smirked, gesturing to his body. "Have you seen me? I could get any Queen to choose me as King – You're probably my biggest challenge yet. I've had women play hard before but boy, you're difficult." He frowned slightly, his hand curling into a fist. "Also, I don't wish to be King. I enjoy not having any responsibilities besides to be polite when needed."

"And you think Christopher is more in love with you than me?" She asked, trying to size him up on his opinions of same-sex relationships. He didn't seem to show any disgust when he cracked the 'joke' about Christopher.

"Yes, I think he's more into men." He shrugged under Elsa's gaze. "This is totally fine with me. I've seen some things in the brothels of Redhill so; I've learned to be tolerant of those who enjoy the company of the same sex."

_What a big surprise. Oliver Leroy of Redhill goes to brothels._

Elsa had decided to just go with it. "Then you'll understand when I reject your chances of seducing me once again because I've fallen for your sister?"

Her voice was high when she said it; she was anxious for asking.. She knew what she did was risky and possibly dangerous. She looked over Oliver's face and saw only surprise. His eyebrows were raised, his eyes wide and mouth parted open.

He sat down onto the end of her bed and put his face into his hands. "Who else knows?" He asked, voice wavering slightly. "I would imagine my sister is smart enough that she doesn't go around telling _everyone_."

"You knew of this?" Elsa asked, leaning forward to him. She watched his body slump over with a sigh as he nodded.

"My sister and I may never talk but don't mistaken me for an idiot, Elsa. I know my sister, and she's never once shown interest in a man, ever." He shrugged, leaning back slightly "It doesn't help that a whore at one of the brothels told me she tried to pay a woman for company but ended up chickening out."

_That would do it._ Elsa thought, sitting by Oliver. She felt a pang of anger that Marie had almost slept with a whore but was relieved to hear she didn't. "Why haven't you told her?"

Oliver shook his head. "You saw how we talk to each other. Every conversation we have almost ends with one of us ripping the other's head off." He sighed, eyes looking down. "Elsa, I need you to make sure no one finds out, ever. My sister could lose her head for this. She may be a pain in the ass, but she's my sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect her."

Elsa's eyebrow perked up, watching the older Leroy sibling. She could feel what little respect she had for him go up, hearing those words. She remembered the conversation with Marie; who said it was hard for them to get along when they were children due to others making fun of them about their family's line of inbreeding.

Despite that Oliver used to ignore Marie during their childhood, it seemed that he truly did care for her because she was his family. He seemed to notice the importance of protecting your family. Something the Royal family of Arendelle treasured.

"I promise she'll be safe." Elsa said softly.

Time went by and the two sat in silence before Oliver's body shook with a deep chuckle. He looked to Elsa, hand on his chin. "So my sister beat me, huh? I'll probably ask her later how it was. I've been trying so hard and yet, my sister gets it before me."

"Get out."

* * *

Two announcements! **One**, I am currently in the process of writing a new Fanfiction story. Of course, I'll still be working on this one as well as _Dirty Little Secret_ so it'll be a while before the first chapter is published.

The new story will be a part of the Avengers franchise. It will be QuicksilverxOC

I mean come on, guys. That man is gorgeous, plus I've always admired that character since I was a little girl. I use to think he was so cool. Plus, I'm super excited for the Infinity War movies. If my theory that the Guardians of The Galaxy will be a part of it, then I will probably die of happiness.

I'll let you guys know when the new story is published.

**Second announcement**! I NOW HAVE A TUMBLR FOR FANFICTION. I've had it for a while but never used it and I figured that is a shame so – go follow (the link is in my author's bio or simply kristis-stories . tumblr . com) You guys can even send me requests to write mini stories, even CanonXReader.

Alright! So thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and until next time, hugsandkisses.


	16. Flower

It hurt her to see him. Elsa squeezed the hand she held, hearing him wheeze with each breath. Her head was down, her forehead against his knuckles. She requested that everyone leave them alone, knowing these were his last moments.

She wanted to apologize that he was poisoned under her care but she couldn't find the right words to do so. His safety was her responsibility and now he was dying, thanks to her.

"So, did you confront…" She looked up, hearing Christopher struggle through his words. "…the person who kissed you?" He asked, trying his best to smile through the pain.

"Please, stop. You need to rest." She felt the words falter as they came out of her mouth. What did he need rest for? They both knew he had limited time left.

Christopher shook his head. "No, I want to have a normal conversation before I die. I want to know if my almost wife will be happy when I'm gone."

She choked back the sobs that were threatening to spill out of her, hearing the words 'almost wife' come out of his mouth. Christopher would have been perfect for Arendelle. He was lying on his death bed, just a few moments away from death and all he wanted was to know if Elsa would be happy when he passed.

Elsa sniffed, smiling softly. She would fulfill his last wish. "Yes. I confronted them two days ago."

"How was it?" He asked.

Elsa felt her cheeks flare up. She knew he was asking about the confrontation. Of course, her mind went back to the memory of Marie and her making love. "It was…perfect." She answered, squeezing his hand. "She's perfect."

He squeezed her hand in return, smiling. "I'm glad to hear that, Elsa. You deserve happiness." He shivered, his breaths quickening again. "I, I hope that one day you and her will be able to share your love to the world."

Elsa brushed back his hair from his forehead, drenched with sweat. "I'm sorry it ended like this." She whispered. "You would have been a great King."

Christopher smiled softly. "Thank you, my queen." He squeezed her hand tightly once more, earning another choked sob.

X

_Samuel and Carrie of Suncreek,_

_It is with my deepest sympathy that I inform you that your son, Christopher of Suncreek, has passed this evening. I have made arrangements for his body to arrive within three days for a proper burial at home._

_I apologize for everything. Your son was a great man and would have been a great King to Arendelle._

_Elsa._

It was the seventh time she had written the letter, and each time, she crumpled up the parchment in frustration. Christopher died under her watch, and there was nothing she could have done for him.

Elsa thinks that if she hadn't chosen him to be King so suddenly then maybe things would have been different, that he would still be alive and well.

It wasn't so much that he died under her watch but that he wasn't an evil man. He was a good person, who respected her and Anna. He was someone who would have been a kind King, someone who would have cared for Arendelle like he cared for his home Kingdom.

Shoving the parchment papers to the floor, she leaned forward, resting her head on her crossed arms. Elsa felt her chest tighten as she fought back the sobs.

"Anna…" She whispered, sniffling.

Elsa felt the sudden urge to see her sister for comfort. She needed her to hug her and calm her down after everything that had happened today.

She paced down the halls and watched as people steered away, not wanting to face their upset Queen. Finally, she arrived at Anna's door and knocked. She wiped her nose with her sleeve, hot tears streaming down her face.

"Anna?" She knocked again with more force. "Are you there?" She asked, grabbing the doorknob and forcing the door open.

She glanced around the messy bedroom, noticing her sister was not there. Shaking her head, she sniffled. Her sister was most likely with Kristoff or in the ball room going over wedding details.

Elsa stepped out of the bedroom, hearing the sound of a guard passing by. "Sir," She tapped his shoulder. "Have you seen Anna?" She asked, stepping back.

The older gentleman's face froze, staring down at the tear-stained face Elsa. He shook his head. "No, your majesty, my men and I haven't seen her for a whole day, not since yesterday afternoon."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say my sister is missing?"

The man shook his head. "I don't mean that at all. I'm just informing you of the last time we've seen her."

"Find her." She spoke, voice stern. Her eyebrows were furrowed together. The last thing she needed was to lose her sister too after her chosen King had just died in front of her. "Search the forest too, ask the trolls if they've seen her."

"Right away, your majesty."

Elsa decided to spend the rest of her night in her office, cut off from everyone else. She wished she had Marie back here, all to herself but knew the guards were keeping eye out and it would only cause a stir if she and another woman were alone together in a locked room.

She had gotten away with it yesterday night, but she shouldn't push it.

The search for Anna continued. The guardsmen had spread out around town, asking the townspeople if they had seen the missing princess. Only an hour after the search began, did Elsa receive the news that Kristoff had gone missing too.

She wanted to take a guess and say they were eloping or something ridiculous like that, but she knew after all the time and effort put into the planning for their wedding, that they would never do that.

A knock at the door pulled Elsa out of her thoughts. "Come in." She spoke, straightening up in her seat.

The doctor who looked over Christopher walked in, face seldom. "Your majesty, I apologize bothering you at a time like this. I understand you're grieving, but I felt I must inform you of something the trolls and I discovered."

She leaned forward with interest, raising an eyebrow. "You found what poisoned him?" She asked, swallowing the lump that formed into her throat.

"Yes." He nodded and came forward, a medical report in his hand. "It seems to be a rare flower called yellow jessamine, there's only one Kingdom that seems to grow them currently."

"Kingshead." Elsa clenched her fists. "Am I correct?"

The doctor stared, before nodding slowly. "Yes. They were brought by a traveler who had been rumored to discover all lands and as a gift, gave the flowers to Kingshead." He shuffled backwards, feeling the temperature of the room drop ten degrees. "It wasn't until the man himself died of it, did anyone know it was poisonous."

Elsa let out a breath, releasing her fists. "I apologize." She nodded softly, getting up and placing her hands on her desk. "I will need to ask you to leave."

The doctor nodded before ducking his head and quickly leaving the office, the door slamming behind him in a rush.

Elsa closed her eyes, feeling her breathing going uneasy. She invited Axel to stay in this Kingdom and all the while, was putting everyone in danger. She was too scared to send him back to Kingshead, in fear that it would spark a war.

Opening her eyes to an ice frosted room; Elsa realized that she was much more dangerous than a war.

* * *

ALRIGHT. I disappeared for a few weeks, and I deeply apologize for that. The tumblr is actually doing very well, I'm a bit uneasy that most of it is Marvel but considering I am starting a Marvel story, it's good practice.

Reviews would be highly appreciated! hugsandkisses


	17. Wine

Warnings: Light cursing and violence.

* * *

"You had one job." Elsa leaned against her desk in the office, head titled and lips pursed as she looked down at two guards kneeling before her. "I asked you to take Tatiana and Laura of Kingshead to the trolls for their safety."

She stepped forward, straightening her back. "Not only are my sister, the Princess, and The Royal Ice Harvester are missing but I was just informed this morning that Tatiana and Laura are missing as well."

One of the guards looked up, biting his lip. "We're sorry, your majesty." He shook his head. "We…we were told they were already safe."

Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Perhaps it was time to hire some new competent guards. "What do you mean you were told they were safe?" She asked, crossing her arms.

The two guards glanced at each other. "Tell me." She snapped, not having any patience for this. For all she knew, someone else's life was slipping from their hands and she would be damned if another person died under her protection.

The guard flinched. "Axel, Prince of Kingshead. He informed us that his sisters were already taken away to see the trolls."

Elsa put her hands on her hips, mouth parted slightly and eyebrows furrowed. '_That little-_'. She exhaled deeply, shaking her head. "You're dismissed." She waved her hand, turning away to face her desk.

She could hear them hastily getting up and making a beeline for the door. "Oh, and boys?" She called, hearing the clank of their armor suddenly stop. "I suggest you start looking for other capable jobs."

X

"No, thanks." Oliver muttered, staring up at Axel from his seat in the sitting room, which was appropriately called so. Around were paintings of royals and chairs of all sizes and colors against the walls. The prince of Redhill was slouched in his armchair, bored from the lack of maids in the castle.

The other man stood in front of him, arms crossed and he 'tsk'ed at the rejection to his invitation for a walk through the woods. Axel slid a hand under his coat's side and pulled out a hidden bottle of wine, catching Oliver's attention. "Come on, I'll crack this open at the end of the walk."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, looking up to the older prince. Skeptic, he sat up in his armchair. "And how do I know you haven't poisoned that, huh?" He smirked, leaning back. "I'm no idiot. I know you poisoned Christopher, and you're highly mistaken to think Elsa doesn't know either."

Axel rolled his eyes, pushing the wine back into its hiding place. "I'll take the first drink, if you want." He leisurely walked around the sitting room, hands behind his back. He glanced up at the paintings as Oliver continued to watch him, suspicious of what he was planning. "I just figured with all that's been going on, we should just have some time away from the castle, from all the crying _women_."

Oliver scoffed, rolling his eyes and gazing away from Axel. It was true that everyone in the Castle was grieving over Christopher's passing. Hell, even Oliver was a bit sad at the news. Christopher was a pretty cool person, in his opinion. Moving his eyes back to Axel, he frowned. This man was responsible for Christopher's passing and all those 'crying women'.

"You know, they say poison is a _woman's_ choice of weapon." He snickered, seeing the other Prince flinch at his words. _'Boy, this guy has a thing against women, huh?'_ "I'm surprised Elsa hasn't sentenced you to death yet. I would have done so by now, probably by freezing you to death or something."

"My father isn't a reasonable man. He went to war with another Kingdom over a misunderstanding about a _cake_." It was Axel's turn to snicker. He faced back to Oliver and smirked. "Elsa is scared her pathetic Kingdom will be destroyed by my father's army."

Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Axel had a big ego, and it made him internally groan in annoyance. "Right." He sat up, sighing. "You get another wine bottle for yourself and I'll go with you on your _walk_."

X

Oliver took another gulp of red wine, his face scrunching up at the bitterness. He was slowly regretting his decision to come along with Axel for the walk.

The walk was short, but Axel had led Oliver to the top of the mountains. The two princes sat atop a tall boulder in the middle of the woods, completely alone and Oliver couldn't help but feel that this would be the perfect place for Axel to murder him in cold blood. No one would be able to hear him scream, and if they did, it would be too late by the time they arrived.

Then again, this wine was delicious and losing him up. It made it a bit easier for him to converse with the prince of Kingshead without wanting to vomit or groan in annoyance. "No, no way. I bet you that," He hiccupped, and let out a short chuckle. "The Princess and that-that Ice Harvester have already had sex."

Axel watched the prince in amusement, and nodded slowly. "Queen Elsa would probably have your head for saying that." He said. "In my opinion, Anna looks too innocent to have had sex yet. Kristoff, on the other hand - I'm sure he's had his share of girls in the past."

Oliver cackled, throwing his head back. He could feel the words recklessly slip by his lips. "Well, guess who isn't a virgin anymore?" He paused dramatically, looking up at Axel with dilated eyes. "Elsa."

Axel raised an eyebrow, and squint his eyes at Oliver. "You and Elsa? I'm surprised she even let you touch her." He took a sip of wine from his own bottle. "I guess persistence is the key." He said softly, referring to the countless times Oliver would show up at Elsa's door in his personal quest to have sex with her.

"Oh, oho." Oliver chuckled again, shaking his head. "I didn't say me, did I? No, it was my sister." Oliver couldn't understand why he was spilling all these secrets about Elsa and his sister to Axel, but after careful thought, he realized that something didn't feel right.

Oliver looked down at his bottle of wine. The bottle was clear glass, and glancing over to Axel's, he noticed the colors of the wines were off. "We're having the same wine, right?"

"Sure." Axel smirked.

Oliver felt his face go hard in response, and he shook his head slowly. He let go of the bottle, letting it fall out of his lap and roll off the boulder, onto the ground. "Did you poison me?" He asked, voice wavering slightly. Sudden flashes of his sister passed his mind, and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "If you," He paused for a moment, feeling something kick in his stomach. "If you do anything to my sister-"

"Marie is fine, for now." Axel slowly slid off the boulder and landed on his feet, crossing his arms. "Just until I tell the entire village how their Queen has been fornicating with a woman. Then what happens to her is out of my reach. If she's lucky, it'll be a quick execution."

"**I'll kill you**." Oliver threated, leaning forward to point at Axel before clumsily falling off the boulder and landing with a loud _thud_ on the ground. He groaned, grasping at his left arm. "**Don't touch her**."

"I won't have to lift a finger." Axel smiled down at Oliver, then slowly lifted his foot and swung with all his strength to kick Oliver's side. "The villagers will be all over her and Elsa." He chuckled at Oliver screaming and rolling around in pain. "I put an honesty position and a little something extra in your wine, so you must mean it that you will kill me if your sister ends up dead."

"Elsa will see you dead first before you lay a hand on her. Elsa swore to me she would protect her." Oliver gasped, trying his best to get up before another kick to his side sent him falling back down.

"Tell me, did you and your sister ever fuck?" Axel sent yet another kick to Oliver's side and smirked, watching the younger Prince cough up a bubble of blood. "Figure I should ask. Your sister is quite a beauty and since your family, y'know, does that – I'm curious."

"That is my sister you speak of." Oliver growled, wiping the blood off his chin.

"Your dead sister."

Oliver looked up, mouth parted open to shout before he felt a blunt object hit the back of his head, and soon, blackness took over his vision. In his last moments of consciousness, all he could see was Marie.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I've been super busy, with a small fanfiction on Tumblr, and work, and trying to get back into college. I've been really eager to write this chapter; however, considering I don't write much from men's (or boy's) point of views, so I was really trying to take my time with this chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed, and reviews and criticism would be HIGHLY appreciated!


	18. Apology

Marie strolled around the castle, whistling to herself softly. She had spent the majority of her time either in her room, the library or in the gardens with Elsa. She hasn't been able to get a good look around the castle, and see some of the secrets it hid that Elsa told her about.

The past few days have been a roller coaster, with the death of a suitor to Elsa confessing feelings for her – it's been the most eventful month of her life. Back in Redhill, she had always kept to herself and never talked to anyone. She would have taken comfort in her brother but due to their rocky relationship, she never bothered.

She blinked rapidly, remembering that soon, she will have to go back home and leave Elsa.

'_I don't want to leave her. Not now, not ever.'_

Marie jumped slightly, hearing a scream. It was faint. She turned her head in the direction she heard it from. Glancing to a near-by staircase, her curiosities made her step forward and go down the stairs.

She traveled down to the lower levels of the castles where there were no windows to shed sunlight – only torches. Marie was aware that she was now in the dungeons.

She felt a shiver go up her spine. It was unnerving to be in such a dark place, but she could have sworn the scream came from the dungeons. That thought alone made her want to run for the hills. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked cautiously in the direction of the scream.

"Help!" Another scream echoed off the stone walls as she grabbed a near-by torch to help her light the way. "There's a lost princess in here, along with two little ones! Hello?!"

"Anna?" Marie squint her eyes, not believing the voice she heard. The Princess, her fiancé and the two princesses of Kingshead had gone missing yesterday and the entire Kingdom had been searching for them.

She went into a full-out sprint towards the screams and heard three additional voices – most likely the three others who were missing. "I'm coming!" She screamed back, nearly tripping over the hem of her dress as she continued to sprint.

She came to a slow stop, the light of the torch shining on four faces behind a locked gate. A prison cell? She whimpered. This must be the place Elsa was locked up in after Hans and the others deemed her too dangerous for Arendelle.

"Thank goodness!" Anna smiled cheerfully at Marie who frowned slightly. "We've been screaming for what seems like forever."

"I, what happened?" Marie moved forward to inspect the lock on the door. She squint her eyes at the lock, reaching up to her curly hair to take out a hidden pin. She was always prepared.

Kristoff sighed, shaking his head. "We were with the girls." He nodded towards Tatiana and Laura who held each other's hands as they watched Marie pick at the lock, "When Axel attacked us. He must have dragged us down here when we were unconscious."

Marie raised an eyebrow, looking away from the lock. "Without alerting any guards? No one noticed him dragging a bunch of bodies to the dungeons?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm starting to suspect we have rogue guards in the castle." She crinkled her nose up in disgust. "Elsa needs to find new people to hire."

Marie chuckled, still playing with the lock. "Well, she already fired a couple." She stated. "So she's already ahead of you."

With a final click, the lock came undone and Marie stood up, moving the door away to let the four out. Anna attacked her with a tight hug, squeezing her and making her blush. "Thank you, thank you for getting us out!" Anna smiled, pulling away and looking into Marie's eyes.

"Ahem. You're welcome, princess." She said softly, remembering that Elsa had not told Anna yet about the two of them confessing feelings for each other. It was uncomfortable for her to face the princess herself when the princess wasn't aware of Marie's relations with Elsa.

"We need to get out of here." Anna turned to the young girls and swallowed. "You two will go with Kristoff. He's going to take you to meet his family." The two girls frowned, glancing to each other before looking back to her and nodding.

Kristoff nodded, stepping forward and gingerly grabbing both of the girls' hands with his own. He gave Anna a quick peck on her cheek before turning to Marie. "Thank you. _Really_, we would have died down here if you hadn't found us." He looked down to the girls and with another nod, the trio immediately rushed to leave the dungeons.

"I like your taste in men." Marie commented, raising an eyebrow. "He actually listens to you."

Anna smiled sheepishly for a moment, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, well…" She instantly froze up, shaking her head. "We can discuss that later. Do you know where my sister is?"

"She's getting ready for a meeting with the Royal Court later today. You know, you have the entire village looking for you."

"Well, stop the search. I need to tell Elsa about Axel's supposed plan before the meeting."

X

Elsa turned, hearing her office door open. She resisted the urge to groan. She was already stressed about the upcoming meeting with the Royal Court. They would only hassle her to marry either Axel or Oliver due to Christopher no longer being available and then, they would hassle her some more about finding the royal princess_. 'Don't they know I have everyone possible looking for her?'_

Upon seeing the lost princess herself enter the office, Elsa gasped and smiled brightly. Relief instantly washed over her, taking some of the pressure on her shoulders off.

"Anna!" Elsa lurched forward, throwing herself into her younger sister's arms and squeezing her tightly. She glanced behind her to see Marie standing there with a nervous smile on her face. "Marie?" She pulled away from Anna and glanced to the both of them. "What's going on?"

"Axel." Anna stepped back, crossing her arms and biting her lip. "He put Kristoff, me and the girls in a cell in the dungeon. I don't know what he planned to do with Kristoff and the girls but he told me at some point, he would escort me somewhere. Somewhere private that no one would find me."

Anna glanced back to Marie and smiled softly. "Marie found us. I'm guessing none of the guards are even putting _effort_ into finding me?"

Elsa shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "Do not even get me started on the guards," Since the two she fired the day before, she had three new to that list. "What do you mean Axel was planning to escort you somewhere you wouldn't be found?"

Anna chuckled, despite the current situation. "Axel had some plan. He wanted to find dirt on you, or something that would turn the Royal Court against you. Basically call for a new Queen…or King." She shook her head, eyebrows furrowed together. "He said that he needed something that would call for getting rid of you permanently."

"Like a crime?" Marie stepped forward, swallowing hard as she shared a quick glance with Elsa whose fist curled up tightly.

"Yeah, like a crime." Anna rolled her eyes and smiled playfully. "But Elsa would never do anything wrong, so it's not possible for him to find dirt."

Elsa instantly cursed to herself. She had told Oliver about her and Marie's relationship, and that they had slept together. That alone was a crime, and was punishable by death. _That would be the dirt he needs. _

"So his plan was to get rid of me, and then you, so there would be no way for you to be next in line for the throne if needed." Elsa sucked in a breath of air, trying her best not to lose control of herself and, therefore, her powers. She turned to Marie. "Where's your brother? I have a plan."

X

"Oliver!" Marie shouted for the umpteenth time. She had searched for Oliver everywhere in the castle with the help of Anna and Elsa yet he was nowhere to be found. She eventually told the two to go on without her and that she would eventually find him. "Are you out here?!"

Marie strode outside the Kingdom, and followed a trail. Her brother wasn't seen anywhere on the castle grounds nor the village, but a baker had told her he saw the prince go up to the mountains with Axel. That alone gave Marie a heart attack. Her brother had been alone with a man who just poisoned a suitor less than a week before.

"Oliv-" Marie paused, glancing around. She heard a small groan. This gave her some reassurance that her brother was not dead. She strode towards the noise and saw a large boulder. Glancing around, she saw a large pile of leaves and could see it slightly moving up and down. "Oliver!"

She rushed over, kneeling down onto the damp ground and pushing the leaves off her barely conscious brother. Taking his face into her hands, she searched his face for any injuries. She gasped at the trail of blood near his temple. "What did he do to you?" She questioned, her throat tightening.

"Marie?" Oliver groaned out, his eyes opening slowly. Marie furrowed her eyebrows as he smiled up at her. "I'm glad to see you safe." Marie questioned just how bad he was poisoned when Oliver reached his hand up to touch her cheek. "Did Axel hurt you?"

"No, big brother. I'm fine." She grabbed his hand gently. "We need to get you back. Elsa has a plan," she paused, shaking her head. "I don't think you'll like it very much, but it will keep all of us safe from Axel."

Oliver groaned once more, lifting himself up from the ground. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Marie."

Confused, Marie lifted an eyebrow at her brother. She still held onto his hand tightly, cherishing the first physical contact she had with her brother in years. "For what?"

"For pretending you didn't exist when we were kids." Oliver slowly stood up with the help of Marie who fell silent, waiting for anything else he would say. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that. You're my sister. I should have stuck up for both of us."

Marie smiled softly, shaking her head. "I forgave you a long time ago, Oliver." She cleared her throat, holding onto his arm. "Come on, we need to go before Axel talks to the Royal Court."

"Wait," Oliver grabbed onto his sister's hand and looked into her eyes, eyebrows furrowed. "What is the plan Elsa came up with it?"

"Oh, trust me. You're not going to like it one bit."

* * *

Annnnd, don't kill me!  
This chapter has actually been done for a while but I was never pleased with it so I kept tweaking with it here and there. Please forgive me if it's not up to standards, I did try my best. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed, please review if you would like me to continue with this story since it's been SO long since my last update.  
Thank you!


	19. Crime

"That's your plan?!" Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head quickly, unbelieving the supposed plan he just heard.

Oliver stood with two women in his guest bedroom and under different circumstances that would have been a fantastic time for him, if it weren't for the two of them being lesbians; one his sister.

The two women stared at him and Elsa crossed her arms and sighed. "It was the best we could come up with."

"That's the worst idea I've heard, ever; and I've had some pretty stupid ideas in the past." Oliver glanced to his younger sister and narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Oliver," Marie stepped forward. "I know you don't like the idea, but it could work. We have to give it a try."

Oliver stepped over to the end of his bed and sat down. He covered his face and spoke through his fingers "What happens if the Royal Court doesn't like it? Then what? Axel could still tell them the dirty secrets he supposedly has."

He jumped, feeling the slender fingers of his sister's hand grab his shoulder. He glanced up to her and watched her smile softly which he knew she was only doing to reassure him that things would be alright.

However, for the first time in a long time, Oliver wasn't joking around nor feeling nonchalant about the situation – he truly felt scared and the soft smile of his sister could not save him from the fear he felt.

"Then what happens shall happen."

Oliver sighed, and bit his lip, thinking of any other plan they could come up with but nothing came to mind. Finally, he reached his hand up to touch Marie's and nodded. "Let's do it."

X

"_I would like to go over some concerns before the Queen arrives, if you don't mind."_

The Royal Court stared down at the blonde haired man, who's grin reminded them of a sinister royal guest they had not long ago – a red-haired man bent on assassinating their royal Queen.

Leo, the eldest of the Royal Court, cleared his throat and stood up from his seat to address Axel. "What is your concern with the Queen?" He asked.

Axel stepped forward, glancing at all the faces of the Royal Court. "I'm afraid I have discovered a…_repulsive_ secret your Queen has hid from all of you."

Leo's white haired eyebrows furrowed together, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes bunching together. "What is this secret you've discovered?"

"I'm afraid your Queen has taken a romantic interest with another woman." He paused, listening to the murmurs and the gasps of the Royal Court. It took all of his will power not to smirk. "Yes, I've seen the two of them, running around the halls late at night. They go into each other's bedrooms and don't leave until the next morning. I, for one, think that due to the Arendelle Law, that Elsa be removed-"

"Can I just interrupt for a moment there?" Axel felt his mood die down instantly and turn to see Oliver Leroy, standing beside Elsa. Axel glanced around for Marie, and clicked his tongue, seeing that she was nowhere to be found. "See, because, it's actually a funny story."

"What story?" Axel asked; glancing back to Leo and the Royal Court. He could see the old man was confused by everything going on. He huffed, why have an old man in the Royal Court who couldn't keep up with events?

"Well, you're accusing the woman I love of sleeping with another woman."

"The woman you love?" Leo asked, his thin lips going into a small smile as members of the court once again gasped in shock. Axel bit his lip; it was starting to seem like a show now with an active audience.

"That's a lie." Axel faced Oliver. "I've seen Elsa with your sister."

Once again with the gasping and Axel wanted to rip his hair out. He felt as though he was a part of one of the shows his father's jester would do. This wasn't mean to be an entertaining step in his plan, it was meant to ruin Queen Elsa.

"Yes, I just heard your little story of them '_running around and such_.'" Oliver cleared his throat and glanced to Elsa, his eyes going soft.

"It was because of me," He slowly grabbed Elsa's hand and Axel could see her cheeks going pink. "I wanted to be with Elsa as much as I could but I wanted to have my sister present, as to not stir up any unkind rumors about the Queen – such as you are doing right now."

"That's a lie." Axel hissed, feeling his blood boil as he watched the two hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes, earning a round of murmurs and awes from the court.

"No, it's not." Oliver smiled softly, glancing around to the Royal Court. "Queen Elsa has chosen me to be her King and I've accepted." He announced; him and Elsa sharing a big smile with everyone.

"What?!" Axel felt his mouth drop in shock. He heard the entire room go into an uproar as everyone congratulated Elsa and cheered at the idea of a new King. "No, no!" He shouted, turning to around to face the Royal Court again.

"Do you honestly believe this? A man who has slept with hundreds, possibly thousands of whores suddenly buckles down for a Queen of a small, insignificant Kingdom?!"

The Royal Court died down, all eyes casted down at Axel who cleared his throat and shook his head slowly. "My apologizes, I didn't mean to insult your Kingdom. I've just, this is clearly a plan to cover up the crimes committed by the Queen and Princess Marie."

"I'm afraid it isn't. I haven't committed any crimes." Elsa's voice came out cool. Axel glanced at her. "However, the same cannot be said for you. The trolls found a poison in Christopher's tea, the one he drank the night before becoming ill. The poison comes from an herb – which only grows in one Kingdom."

Axel scoffed, crossing his arms. "Oh, so a plant will prove I killed a Royal guest?"

Oliver smiled. "Not exactly, but your sisters were willing to tell us all the details."

And with that, Axel's stomach dropped. His lips were no longer formed into a grin but a frown and his eyes were wide in fear as he turned back to the Royal Court who looked at him with dark glares. He felt himself shiver in fear especially under the dark glare of Leo, the elder.

_If looks could kill._

Elsa cleared her throat and let go of Oliver's hand, catching everyone's attention. "In accordance with Arendelle Law, murder is punishable by death. Fortunately for you, since you are a citizen of Kingshead, you will not be punished here. Instead, your father, the King of Kingshead will find a fitting punishment for you."

Elsa stepped forward, and she smirked at Axel, who stepped away from her, his heart beating fast. "However, you are forever banned from Arendelle and will be shipped off to Kingshead at once," she glanced back to the doorway, and Axel could see his two younger sisters standing there, holding hands. "Your sisters will remain here for Princess Anna's wedding, and will be sailed back to Kingshead upon your father's command."

"You-" Axel scoffed, shaking his head. "_I know_ what I heard Oliver say. _I know_ you and that incest princess are repulsive. You can't just kick me out, remember what I've told you-"

"I don't think your father will be looking to go to war when his focus will be on how you've committed a crime on Arendelle soil; _ruining your own_ _chances of becoming King_, and how to punish _you_ accordingly."

"Guards!" Leo called out. "Seize this man immediately and have him taken to the docks to be escorted back to Kingshead, as the Queen wishes."

The last of the guardsmen, who had not been fired by Elsa, entered the meeting hall and took hold of Axel immediately despite his yelling and protests.

Axel watched as Oliver and Elsa looked at each other, a small smile shared between the two.

"He's just a cover-up! You can't honestly believe he's-Oh!" Axel jumped out of his own skin, feeling his legs go cold and glancing down to see a layer of ice frost over his pant legs. "Hey! Listen, witch. I will get you. You think you can just get rid of me-!"

X

Elsa watched the guards escort Axel out once and for all, his yells fading in the distance – and glanced to Oliver. "I think it worked." She whispered softly, as the meeting hall was abuzz with loud chatter about the events that just transpired.

Oliver nodded. "I think so too." He sighed and took Elsa's hand, and laughed when she made a face. "I hope you don't make that face at our wedding when we have to kiss."

His laughter grew as she groaned in disgust.

* * *

So this was a quick update…compared to the last one.  
Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you didn't see it coming either so you're either shocked, surprised or just downright angry at the direction this is going.  
Let me know, I really want to know how people feel about this direction and I love getting reviews, they're the perfect fuel to write.  
Thank you!


	20. Mesmerizing

Anna glanced around her sister's room. She looked to the bed and the paintings on the walls. She sighed, and shook her head. She flattened her white dress down and looked down, a stray hair falling in front of her face.

Any feeling of relaxation faded away as her stomach turned, nervous and upset from the news. It knocked her off her cloud nine, and into a pit of darkness.

She jumped, a hand pushing the stray hair behind her ear. "I know it's not…something you want to hear on this day but I felt horrible keeping a secret from you. I thought you deserved to know."

Anna bought her hand up, grabbing the hand on her cheek. She glanced up to her sister, and looked her over, the dark blue dress contrasting against Elsa's pale skin. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "She'll think you look beautiful in that dress, Elsa."

"You're not…upset with me?"

Anna shook her head. "Of course not. You're my sister; I would never be upset with you. I'm just," Anna sighed. "I'm upset because now you have to marry her brother. You're not going to marry the person you're in love with. You'll never experience the feelings…"

Elsa smiled softly. "I wouldn't have been able to marry her either way, Anna."

"You're Queen. You could change the law if you wanted. You shouldn't be killed because the person you truly love is a woman, Elsa."

"It's not that simple, Anna. I would have to argue with the Royal Court and the beliefs of..." Elsa trailed off, her eyes casting downwards.

She pulled her hand away from Anna's and walked to her dresser, opening a drawer. "Beautiful." She whispered, as she turned to Anna, holding a bouquet of blue roses, varying from dark to light. "Today is your day."

Anna glanced down to her bouquet and smiled softly, being reminded of a young exotic man named Christopher. "But, I want your day to be special too."

"And it will be. I'll have you there."

Elsa handed the bouquet to Anna and looked her over. "You look beautiful."

"Remind me to thank Rapunzel for the dress." Anna ran her hands once again over the silk fabric and smiled softly. After months of constant letters, she finally convinced their cousin to hand down the beautiful dress to her. She stood up straight, lifting the bouquet of roses to her chest. "I'm nervous."

"That's normal." Elsa smiled. "Do you need a moment alone?"

Anna let out a big sigh and nodded. "Yes, just a moment. I'll be out soon. I promise."

Elsa closed the doors behind her and sighed. It was a big day for her younger sister, getting married to the one she claims as her true love. Elsa was suddenly reminded how numbered the days were before she and Oliver tied the knot of everlasting love.

"So, I never thought the woman I loved would marry my brother."

Elsa turned around, finding Marie dressed in a dark blue dress as well, her long curly hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "I,"

"Elsa," Marie stepped forward, grabbing both of Elsa's hands. "I know. I understand that my brother was a safety net, that we couldn't risk being caught."

"I told my sister."

Marie's grasp held tighter. "Was she upset?"

"Not at all." Elsa smiled softly. "She was upset that I wasn't marrying the person I loved however."

Marie chuckled, shaking her head. Her green eyes caught Elsa's and for a moment, Elsa felt exposed. This woman in front of her was someone who had seen her naked, physically and emotionally the past few days. She never imagined someone would have such a big impact on her in such a short time.

"Don't leave."

Marie paused, letting go of Elsa's hands. "I have to. I'm ordered to go home. My brother has done the wishes of my parents which were to become engaged to a queen."

Elsa sighed. "I don't want our time to be cut short."

Marie's hand grazed her cheek, and Elsa leaned her head into the touch. "I don't either; Elsa but I have no say in the matter. I have to leave after Anna's wedding day. Only my brother will stay with you."

"You'll come back?" Elsa asked softly.

"Of course." Marie sighed, looking down. She pulled her hand away from Elsa's face and pursed her lips. "_I'll be back for your wedding day._"

Elsa felt a pang of pain in her chest, hearing those words from Marie's lips. The next time she would see her would be when she would marry her brother. "Stay until the wedding." Elsa said. "I could send a letter to your parents; explain that you wish to stay until the day of the wedding."

Marie shook her head. "I don't know if they would listen to you, Elsa. You may be a Queen but I am their daughter. They want me home."

The two jumped back at a deep voice from behind Marie, clearing their throat.

"I'll tell them I need you here." Oliver walked up to the two, his hair down and framing his face, giving him a rather ruggedly handsome appearance. "Father and mother would probably listen to me that I need my sister by my side to plan my future wedding. God knows they would be thrilled we're getting along."

Marie blinked at Oliver, her eyes wide in surprise. "Thank you."

"No problem." He muttered, glancing to Elsa. "Is your sister ready? Her soon to be husband is aggravating me in his dressing room about checking on her and making sure she's not having second thoughts."

Elsa shook her head. "She would never have second thoughts about Kristoff. She's just a bit nervous; she wants everything to go right."

"Everything _will_ go right. As I said so before, Elsa – it's like they were meant to be together."

Elsa smiled at Marie, remembering their first conversation where they discussed her sister and Kristoff, and the unusual circumstances that bought them together.

All three jumped back in surprise as the bedroom doors swung open suddenly. "Alright, let's do this!" Anna cheered, quickly walking past all of them and smiling broadly.

Oliver chuckled, looking to Elsa. "Hope you behave like that on our wedding day."

He chuckled as both Elsa and Marie groaned in disgust at his comment.

X

The wedding and the vows were beautiful, and the townspeople celebrated and cheered at the union of Anna and Kristoff, who now shared their first dance together in the court of the Castle. They whispered to each other, as trolls and people stood around them, watching the newlywed couple.

Elsa watched her sister from afar and watched as her cheeks went pink and she smiled up at her blonde husband who seemed in a daze, staring down at her. They were lost in each other completely, forgetting those around them.

She gazed to Marie who stood across the courtyard with Oliver who was already swallowing back wine. The both of them were also watching the dance with intense eyes.

Elsa then looked for the flower girls; Tatiana and Laura who stood at the front of the crowd, watching their two favorite people share a dance of intimacy. The oldest, Laura, sighed dreamily at the act of love.

It was as though the love between the Princess and the Ice Harvester was spellbinding, stopping all those in their track.

Elsa could only wonder if her wedding day would be like this, but she felt dread come over her as she realized that no matter how much she would come to care for Oliver, she would never love him and he would never love her – not in the way where you could see the love, as with Anna and Kristoff.

Once more, she glanced to Marie and swallowed. She glanced around, seeing that everyone was still mesmerized by the first dance and walked to the back of the crowd, going around to Marie.

She slowly walked up to Marie and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Follow me." She whispered, turning back around and walking away. She did not look back to see if Marie was following but continued to walk into the castle.

When Elsa was sure no one was around, she glanced back and saw Marie following closely behind. She grabbed her hand cautiously and led the girl to the empty ballroom that was already set up for festivities later in the night.

"Elsa, what if someone sees we're gone?"' Marie asked, watching Elsa as she closed the big wooden doors. "We can't be caught after what Axel told every-"

Marie paused in sentence as Elsa gently grabbed her face and pressed her lips against hers. Marie smiled against her lips and tenderly kissed back, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist.

Elsa pulled her lips away and looked down. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I just needed to do that once."

Marie chuckled, shaking her head. "I have no complaints against it, Elsa." The taller woman leaned down and put her forehead against Elsa's to look into her eyes. "We don't know the next time we'll be able to be alone like this without raising suspicion."

Elsa nodded in agreement, closing her eyes. "Marie," She spoke softly. "You know I will never truly love your brother like I love you, right?" She asked.

"Of course I know that." Marie pulled away slowly. "You know I will always love you, even if it's from afar and even if you are married to my brother?"

"Yes." Elsa answered, opening her eyes and looking up to Marie.

It was subtle but Elsa knew that in this moment, they had both confessed their dedicated love for each other – that no matter the circumstances and the risks, they would always be bonded to each other by their forbidden love.

Elsa feared death, as any person would, but she feared a life without Marie's love – a life without the woman who made her feel strong and loved in a way that she knew that Marie could not imagine a life without her as well.

She smiled softly up at Marie and glanced around, her cheeks heating up. "You know…no one will be around for a while." She said. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Marie laughed, a harmonious sound to Elsa, and nodded slowly. "Of course, my love."

As the two shared their first dance, Elsa pushed back any thoughts of her future wedding and only lost herself in the green eyes of her lover who shared soft kisses and light laughs. In this moment, she wondered if anyone who looked at them could also be mesmerized by their love.

* * *

Annnnnd, the sequel will be up soon. I will post on this story once it's up.

Reviews would be highly appreciated. I would love to know what you think of the conclusion of the story and how the relationship between all the characters has evolved over time.

I apologize for the long wait of this chapter. I unfortunately got very sick and had to do multiple visits to the hospital and I was also in the process of my home being constructed and moving to a new home. I hope you understand and I really hope you enjoyed the long journey of this story. It's been a weird one and I am hoping the sequel will go more smoothly.

Thank you for all the support, for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites – it's been amazing and just thank you to every single one of you for supporting me and this story. It means a lot more than you realize.

Love and kisses.


	21. Sequel is posted

Hello!

Just an update to let everyone know that I've posted the first chapter of the sequel, titled "The Forbidden Love."

Go ahead and check it out and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Thank you for ongoing support and follows/favorites. It means a lot.

Have a wonderful week.


End file.
